High School Blues
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: The gang is in high school.. On with it. What does Kagome do when some boy enters her group, supposedly from the rejects? I'm goin' places with this fic! R&R. COMPLETE AS OF NOW! n.n
1. Enter Inuyasha!

~*~High School Blues~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *Looks around* I can't stand these things.   
A/N: Hey. I've decided to write a little fic about the gang in High School. What does Kagome do when some strange boy from the 'reject' group enters her group? Who is he? Will Kagome make him see the true light? If anything, I think that this fic is going to be pretty good. ^.^ Plz R&R. O.O   
NOTE: Sesshoumaru does go to Inuyasha's school and he still doesn't get along that well with Inuyasha.. Although I can promise that he might change. ^.~ Not giving anything away, besides that they're the same age. I'm jolting 'Fluffy's' age back a bit.  
_____________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Enter Inuyasha!   
_____________________________________________________  
Kagome Higurashi sighed in defeat as Haruki Teni told her that Kouga, one of the school's most popular snobs, had a major crush on her. She toyed with a small crystal around her neck and shook her head.   
"I don't care if he does like me." She said seriously. "I don't want to go out with him." Haruki shook her head.  
"I wasn't saying that! He's a popular snob and I wouldn't expect you, my best friend since first grade, to go out with him. I was just saying that Ayame likes him and he refused her. She says that he constantly stares at you." She dictated winking. She put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I wonder who else has a crush on you?" Kagome blushed and pushed her friend away. Ami Hano shook her head and smiled at the two.   
"You know Kagome, that many guys want to go out with you. I understand your situation and I say don't go out with Kouga. He seems like he's always up to something." Ami said looking over in Kouga's direction. "I swear that we're the only girls who don't swoon over him. Only, I do have a crush on that hunk, Sesshoumaru." They all looked over at him, only to see an almost exact copy of him talking to him.   
"Who is that? He looks almost exactly like Sess." Haruki said peering forward so that she could get a better look.   
"That's Sesshoumaru's brother, Inuyasha." Sango said coming into the classroom and sitting next to Kagome. "Nobody likes him, but I don't see anything wrong with him." Kagome shook her head.   
"I don't quite understand it either, Sango. Doesn't Miroku know him?" She asked, making the dark-haired girl blush.   
"Yeah, I think so. He says that Inuyasha isn't that bad." She informed the others, her blush disappearing. "I can't figure out why they hate him."   
"Maybe the ears aren't a little odd to you losers." A cold female voice said behind them. Ayame stood there, a scowl set upon her face. "I don't see what that Kikyou girl sees in him." Kagome looked over at the two brothers again.   
"They're just friends!" Sango hissed crossing her arms.   
"You can go have Kouga if you want him. Kagome doesn't like him one bit." Haruki informed. She made a shooing movement with her hand in the opposite direction.   
"Really?" She asked coldly glaring at Kagome. "Then I don't know why he wants you instead of me." Kagome only grunted.   
"I don't know why he doesn't go out with you.. you two are two of a kind." She said, annoyed. "Then again, I understand what going out with you must be like." Ayame glowered at them and scowled.   
"Why don't you go join your reject friends?" She asked turning around and stomping off to go tell Kouga what she just found out.   
"Reject friends? Not even the rejects want to hang out with her." Kagome said laughing. The others laughed as well, but soon stopped because the teacher walked in.  
-Lunch-  
Inuyasha searched for a place to sit. His brother told him today not to hang around him. Inuyasha groaned when he saw Miroku motioning for him to follow.   
"Look at them!" The lecher said pointing to a table of girls. "They have two extra seats too! Let's go ask them if we can sit with them." He dragged the poor hanyou over to the table by his arm. "Hello ladies. May we sit here in these vacated seats?" He asked politely as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"I assume you want the English meaning of that. Can we sit here or not?" He asked looking around at them. Kagome looked around at the table and smiled.   
"Sure, I don't see a reason why you can't." She said watching Inuyasha take the seat next to her. Miroku sat next to Sango.   
"We don't either! More people for us!" Haruki said cheerfully.   
"Yeah, if you want the rejects sitting with you." Inuyasha said emotionlessly. "I know what everyone says about me." Kagome thought that she saw a glimmer of sadness, but refused to look further. She smiled at him.   
"You're not rejects. Atleast I don't think so." She said looking at Ayame out of the corner of her eye. "Just ignore them, they don't even know you so they don't have an excuse for what they have been calling you." Inuyasha smiled slightly at her. "I hope that they won't ruin your year." She said sighing. "They sure have ruined mine." Miroku smiled at her.  
"It can't be that bad." He said trying to occupy his cursed hand. The monk frowned. "Then again, it can be." Ami nodded her head and picked her spoon up, pointing at them.  
"Today she told us to go join our reject friends." She said looking at Kagome. She pointed her spoon at the girl. "Kagome said something so funny after she walked away. I wish that she heard you say it. Kagome said 'Reject friends? Not even the rejects want to hang out with her.' We were laughing so hard." Their whole table erupted in a fit of laughter. Ayame walked over to them and leaned over with her elbows on the table, her blonde hair falling forward.   
"Sounds like the freaks have found something to laugh at. Themselves." She said giggling like a little sissy would. The table went quiet.   
"Do you mind removing your elbows and presence away from us? We may get fleas." Kagome snapped scowling. "Maybe Kouga wants them but not us." Ayame scowled and stomped away, cheeks flushed and eyes blazing.   
"I certainly don't want fleas." Inuyasha said loudly, smirking. "After all of that flea shampoo they're ready to put me in the store." The table laughed again.   
-After school-  
Kagome sat next to her favorite cherry blossom tree, reading a book. She looked calm when Inuyasha went to sit down next to her.   
"Kagome?" He asked, seeing her look up. "Thanks for letting us sit at your table." She smiled and patted the ground next her.   
"It was no problem at all. You can sit there any time you want." She put her bookmark inside to mark her page. He sat down and smirked.   
"I was impressed at your comebacks." He said leaning his head back on the tree. "I've never seen a girl with so many good ones." Sesshoumaru saw the two and smirked. He loved seeing his brother make a fool of himself. This was going to be good. He walked over and stood behind another tree, listening and watching intently.  
"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." She said, shocking the hell out of Sesshoumaru. "That one about the fleas was funny." She smiled.   
"Yours was better." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Seeing her blush made him smirk. "Thanks for standing up for me like that, not to mention the other rejects." She smiled and shook her head.  
"I have to stand up for whats right and she certainly wasn't right in saying that about you." She covered her mouth and he looked straight at her.  
"Saying what?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, when you were talking to your brother, we were wondering why they always rejected you. She came over saying a comment about your ears and calling us losers." She explained. He frowned and watched the way her eyes showed emotions freely. Sadness was in them now. "I think that your ears are cute." She blushed a really red shade, kind of like a ripe red apple.   
"Thanks." He said tilting his head to the side. "They're good for hearing other people's comments that weren't meant for my ears." She looked up at him and smiled. "Also good for blackmail." They both started laughing. Kagome stood up and brushed herself off.   
"Well, I have to go. See ya tomorrow Inuyasha!" She said running off, waving to him. He smiled as he watched her go out of sight. He looked back down to where she was sitting and saw her book laying there. He picked it up and shrugged. 'I'll give it to her tomorrow.' He thought setting it on the flatest tree branch he could find. He jumped onto his favorite branch and started doing his homework, muttering curses about it.   
-Thursday morning; 7:30-  
Kagome walked slowly along the street, groaning at each step she took. The only real reason she liked school so much was because of her friends and the new addition, Inuyasha. She smiled slightly and looked up. She saw her favorite tree and ran towards it. She sat down and sighed, looking around the base of the tree where she had been sitting the other day.   
"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked above her. She looked up and smiled.   
"Inuyasha! You found it!" She exclaimed smiling. He handed the book back to her as he jumped down from the branch that he was on. "Thank you! I was looking for this and nearly had a heart attack." He chuckled and sat down.   
"We still have a few minutes 'till we have to be inside the school." He said leaning against the tree. She sat down next to him.   
"How long were you here?" She asked gazing over at him.   
"All night. I have no place I need to be." He said shrugging. "I do take showers when I get the chance." She breathed a sigh of relief.   
"You can come and study at my house tomorrow. My family won't be home all night, because my grandpa is in the hospital. I have to stay home to watch the shrine." She explained. "You can take a shower and study all in one night." He smiled.   
"I like the warm rain that comes out of that thing." He said, making her laugh a little.   
"Come on, we'd better get into the school." She said, but he got up first and offered her his hand. She smiled and took it. Sango and Haruki watched from a safe distance and smiled evilly at eachother.   
"What do you think? Should we?" Sango asked a bit uneasily. Haruki nodded.   
"They look so cute together! Plus, I think that they'd be the envy of the entire school. Look at how gentle he acts around Kagome. Isn't it so sweet?" The brunette asked with a look in her eyes.   
"It sure is. I like the idea of them being together." Sango replied smirking. "Let's get to class and tell Ami about our masterful plan!" Haruki stared at her friend and sweat-dropped.   
"We don't have a plan." She said shaking her head and walking away. "We haven't even made step one yet and you're saying that it's ready to launch." Sango smiled sheepishly.   
"So what?" She asked grinning. "Atleast I'm thinking that it'll work." Ami saw them and waved her hand, ushering the girls to her. "Guess what!? You'll never believe it!" Sango squealed happily. Ami and Haruki sweat-dropped.   
"What?" The black-haired girl asked. "I feel so left out when you say things like that!" Haruki smiled evilly.   
"Did you see Kagome and Inuyasha over by the cherry blossom tree? Just a few minutes ago they were so deep into eachother that you'd swear that they were going out. We want your help to form the masterful plan of getting them two together!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Will you have us?" Ami nodded.  
"Of course! That is so cool. I can't wait to come up with it, then put it into action!" She squealed.   
"But we have to watch them for a while to see where weakness lies." Sango said sensibly.   
"Have you ever done this before?" Ami asked and Sango shook her head. "Let me take one more guess, television." Sango nodded.   
"It happens all the time on my favorite soap. Last week was so cool!" She started explaining every episode in that last week. Kagome smiled at them when they got in the room.   
"Kagome!" Ami and Haruki exclaimed happily as if they had just been through slow torture and would never see her again. Kagome shook her head.   
"Let me guess, Sango was telling you all about her favorite soaps?" She asked amused. Inuyasha snickered. The girls looked back at him and smiled.   
"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted running into the room. "Help!" He ran behind the hanyou as Sesshoumaru came into the room with *the* biggest scowl on his face.  
"Sleep well brother?" Inuyasha asked, snickering again. Sesshoumaru meerly looked at him and went to his seat. He banged his head off of his desk and sneered.  
"Not really, little brother. Don't talk to me right now unless you have a death wish." He mocked the hanyou.   
"Touchy." Inuyasha muttered frowning. Kagome gave him a small smile and turned back to her friends.   
"So what have you three been up to?" She asked with the happiest look anyone could have that early in the morning. The three girls exchanged glances and shook their heads.   
"Nothing really. Although this morning was funny." Haruki answered giggling in a non-preppy manner. "My little brother broke his alarm clock by throwing it at an imaginary foe, which happened to be the wall, and dressed up as superman with his underwear over his pajama pants and a cape tied around his neck. He even flew off of the counter." They all burst out laughing.   
"I wonder what it's going to be next?" Ami wondered. "Spiderman?" Haruki gave a huge grin.  
"Yup. He didn't do that one in about a month." She said cracking the whole entire group up again. "I even got a video tape of this morning. I woke up before him and started it when his alarm clock went off. When he was putting the underwear on, he tripped and grabbed onto the edge of the bed, but fell flat on his face. He took it as an imaginary hit from the enemy." Miroku grinned.  
"Sounds like you have an interesting house to live in." He said shaking his head. The teacher walked in and everyone settled down.   
-Lunch-  
Inuyasha arrived, sitting down next to Kagome he offered her a small smile. She returned it and turned back to her conversation with Ami. She looked back at him a few seconds later.  
"Where's your shadow?" She asked smiling. "Miroku didn't get here yet." He shook his head and shrugged.  
"Maybe, hopefully, he thinks that Sesshoumaru is me." He said, but shut his mouth when the monk came in with Sango and Haruki. "I spoke too soon." Kagome gave him a light slap on the arm and greeted her friends.   
"Where were you three?" Ami asked pointing to them accusingly with her spoon. "Well?" Haruki held up her hands.  
"Chill! We ran into eachother at the library. Sheesh. You could put an eye out with that thing." She said focusing her light blue eyes over at Kagome. "We had to see Mr. Fungi about that report due on Monday." She rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "I think that his own name fits him perfectly." She said smartly.   
"Get real Haruki. You're the one that gave him that name." Ami said rolling her eyes, mocking her friend. The brunette blushed and slid down in her chair.   
"It wasn't my fault that I tripped over his box on the floor and found living fungi in there!" She said throwing her hands up defensively. "Kagome, remember how they all laughed at me? It was funny!" She closed her eyes and ducked.   
"Haruki..." Ami trailed off with a lame look on her face. "I'm not going to hit you with my spoon. I might get germs." Haruki popped her head back up and glared at her friend.   
"I don't have germs! Ayame is their queen." She said giggling in her non-preppy manner.   
"Fine, but you asked for it." Ami said whacking Haruki's head with her metal spoon. "Hmm..." She inspected the spoon as the brunette rubbed her head where she was whacked. "Looks like you're clean." She stated smiling again. "Anyone else want the germ test?" She waved her spoon in front of the group.   
"No." They all said putting their hands in front of them and shaking their heads. She smiled and put her spoon into her purse.   
"Fine." She said getting up and taking her lunch to the trash. "I guess Haruki is the only one that knows if she's clean or not." She looked back and bumped into someone. She fall backwards on her rear and squealed, wincing. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's hard glare. "I-I'm s-so sorry Sesshoumaru! I-I didn't see you s-standing there." She continually apologized until he nodded his head and walked away. Ami, face red with embarassment, returned to her table and shrank down in her seat.  
"It's alright Ami, there isn't any need to be embarassed. Sesshoumaru has a way of getting in front of people." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest. "Especially when he's in a bad mood." Ami stayed in the same position until the bell rang. She walked slowly along the halls to her next class, thinking about the incident. 'Stupid stupid stupid! How could I get so stupid!?' She thought gazing at the floor, watching her feet drag along the carpet.   
"Ami? Are you alright?" Kagome asked walking up next to her. Ami remained silent, unaware of her friend standing there. She brushed her long, black hair behind her ear and focused crystal colored eyes on the floor. "Ami?" The girl looked up, startled. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked again. Ami just nodded and walked into a classroom. Kagome sighed and walked up the hall.   
-After school-  
Inuyasha watched for Kagome and the other girls. Miroku walked over to him and clapped him on the back. Inuyasha used a natural instinct and elbowed the monk in the stomach. He heard gagging behind him and smirked.   
"Don't do that again." The hanyou warned looking back at the monk, whom was sitting on the ground with his hands on his stomach. "I hate it when you do that. You know it." The monk nodded and continued holding his sore stomach.   
"Miroku!" Sango cried running over to him. "What happened?" She looked over to where Miroku pointed. "Inuyasha, did you do this to him?" She asked accusingly. He nodded.  
"Yeah, but he came over and slapped me on the back again. He deserved it." He said flinging some hair over his shoulder.   
"Hey guys! What's up?" Kagome asked smiling. Haruki and Ami walked behind her. "What happened?" They all noticed Sango sitting on the ground next to Miroku.   
"He hit me on the back and I elbowed him in the stomach. I warned him not to do that, but he did it anyway." Inuyasha explained scowling at the monk. Kagome sighed and shook her head.   
"You two need to learn how to get along better." She said with a slightly disappointed note in her voice. Her face showed disapproval. Big time. "We're not in first grade anymore." Inuyasha's ears went back and he slouched against the nearest tree. It made him look like a sulking puppy. "I'm not scolding you, I'm only reminding you to behave." She said smiling slightly at the cute look that he gave her. "Remember tomorrow." She started to walk away. "I've gotta get home early today, see ya tomorrow!" She said waving to them as she ran out of sight. Inuyasha looked back at the monk and saw that he was just fine now.   
"Are you alright Miroku?" Sango asked, concerned. She watched him nod anxiously. "Are you sure?" He nodded again.   
"I'm fine Sango." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Ami watched them sadly. She wanted to be like that with her crush, Sesshoumaru. Thinking of that only reminded her of Lunch when she ran into him. 'He'll never forgive me, will he?' She asked herself. Her crystal eyes, downcast.   
"Ami what's wrong? Are you still bent on that thing about Sess?" Sango asked walking over to her friend. Ami nodded and continued to stare at her feet. "It was an accident and wasn't meant to happen. Plus, it was Sess's fault." Ami looked up and shook her head.   
"It was mine. I looked back and didn't watch where I was going." She said looking at Haruki.   
"Sango's right. Even if you weren't watching where you were going, Sess was. He didn't even help you up." She said putting an arm around her friends' shoulder. "Besides, even if he is your crush you shouldn't be this upset about that kind of contact." Inuyasha nodded.  
"And Sesshoumaru doesn't even know other people exist. It'll be hard to catch his eye, but it wouldn't hurt to try." He said smiling slightly. "Maybe you can make his heart break free of it's icy case." Ami blushed slightly.   
"But-" She tried to protest but that was as useless as nailing Jell-O to a tree.   
"No buts Ami! You are going to go through with this." Haruki said and grabbed her by the arm before she could try to protest again. "You like him and we're going to give you such a make-over! C'mon Kagome'll help us." The group started walking towards the Higurashi Shrine. 'Can they really do it?' Ami wondered as she looked up at the sky. She sighed and looked back down at her feet. Haruki felt bad for her friend. She'd never bumped into anyone she liked, but she wished that she did. Their one friend, Haru, that was sick and in the hospital. She wanted to go and visit him sometime, although his mother would only shoo her out after a few minutes. "Ami I know that you really don't like this idea, but it's for your own good. Not to mention Sess's." She said sympathetically. She hated to see her friend in such a condition. "We'll fix you up so perfectly that Sesshoumaru won't know what to say to you. Although it would be nice if he didn't say anything but 'Ami? Will you go to the dance with me?'." Ami blushed again. She was sure that her friends could do what Haruki was saying that they could.   
"Thank you guys. Do you really think that Kagome would help? I'd really hate to bother her now, especially with my problems." She asked slightly disturbed in the fact that they were going to ask Kagome about it.  
"Of course she would! Kagome is your best friend and she'd love to help you out." Sango cut into the conversation. They arrived at the Shrine a few minutes later. Ami was standing behind Inuyasha and Miroku when Haruki knocked on the door. A tall, slim woman opened the door and was greeted by 5 people. She smiled and let them in without a word.   
"Hello Ms. Higurashi. How is grandpa doing?" Haruki asked smiling. The woman smiled slightly.   
"He's getting better, but I'm afraid that he's going to have to stay for a few days longer." She answered politely. Haruki bowed her head in sympathy for the aged man.   
"Where's Kagome?" She asked glancing at the stairs. "Did she run an errand or is she in her room?"   
"She's in her room working on a new project for the front of the shrine. You may go right on up and I'll sent up..." She started counting people. "5 more dinner places." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen leaving the girls and guys to find their way to Kagome's room. Haruki led them up quietly and found it without a problem. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Come in." They heard the quiet response from inside. Haruki opened the door and Kagome looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw all of them. "What're you guys doing here? Did I forget my book again?" Inuyasha snickered.  
"No." Sango said shaking her head. "Ami still feels bad for the Sess accident and we're here to ask you if you'll do the make-over. Will you? Please? For Ami?" Kagome smiled.   
"Of course. Let me get this cleaned up and we'll begin." She said starting cleaning the floor and desk from paints and blocks of wood. She shoved most of the stuff under her bed in a quick and quiet hurry. She was done in a matter of minutes. She set Ami at the desk and got out her supplies. "What for?"   
"Sesshoumaru." Sango replied shortly. Inuyasha and the others got thrown out of the room and waited patiently in a guest room wondering what was going on.   
"Hmm..." Kagome muttered going through her clothes in her closet. Ami was the same size as her, but she was thinner than Kagome and more pale. Her black hair didn't help with her skin color. Kagome sighed but got an idea. "I think that we can be a little more creative with your hair. We have some shopping to do. The others can stay here if they want to." She grabbed Ami's wrist and pulled the fragile girl out of her room. Sango heard the door open and jumped up.   
"Done already?" She asked amazed, but then noticed that Ami wasn't even touched.  
"I've got an idea and I think that I'm going to need a male opinion. Someone that knows Sess and someone that isn't... like that. C'mon Inuyasha!" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door. "We'll be back in a little while." They ran out the door and down the stairs. Then they cut through the streets and to a little store.   
"What are we here for?" Ami asked as they walked towards the hair section. "Hair dye?" Her eyes widened.   
"You're gonna love it!" Kagome said winking at her friend as they walked towards the un-natural coloring. She inspected the light blue colors. "This is the best color, it'll match your eyes." Ami took one look at it and agreed. Inuyasha did too, so Kagome held onto it and they looked around a little. When they found nothing else interesting, she paid for the dye and they left. Kagome was smiling happily.   
"I like that color, but are you sure that it'll look alright?" She asked meekly. Kagome nodded.   
"Yeah, it sure will. I'd like to see Sesshoumaru's face tomorrow when he sees you tomorrow." She replied with a wink in Inuyasha's direction. He smiled and continued on his way behind them.   
~*~Two minutes later~*~   
They walked into the house and slipped into Kagome's room. Inuyasha got thrown back out, so he joined the others. He refused to tell them what she got. Kagome opened the box and checked the time. She had about 45 minutes to do Ami's hair.   
~*~50 minutes later~*~  
Ami's hair was done perfectly. She examined herself in the mirror with her new hair style, outfit, and shoes. Kagome was very generous about everything and she wanted to repay the girl for her troubles. Kagome refused and told her that that was what best friends were for.   
"You can keep them. I don't need them anymore. They don't fit." She said and Ami shook her head. Two pieces of hair in the front, the ones that framed her face, were the ones that Kagome had done. They matched her eyes perfectly. A crystal color. Her outfit was the same color, a dress. It had long, hugging sleeves and a thin waist, then the bottom, knee length, flared out when she spun around. It hugged her figure perfectly. "You look great Ami! I never thought that I could do it." Kagome felt Ami's hair to see if it was almost dry. "Almost." She said smiling.  
"Thank you so much Kagome. I don't how to repay you." Ami said twirling around again.   
"I even have a gown that you could have. It doesn't fit. It's very pretty." Kagome said ruffling through her closet.  
"What color is it?" Ami asked turning around to look at her friend.   
"White." She grunted as she pulled out a pretty white box, only opened once. "Here it is. I have another one that fits me just like this one." She handed it to Ami and watched the girl's face turn to disbelief. "Try it on. I'll be right back." Kagome said walking out of the room. The gown reached the floor and hugged Ami's figure perfectly, just like the dress. It was a normal gown and flared just a little at the bottom. Kagome knocked lightly and walked back in with a pair of white shoes just like the blue ones.  
"Kagome, I can't accept all of this." She said shaking her head. Kagome scowled.  
"Yes you can and you are!" She said sternly. Ami smiled.  
"Knowing you, I have to." The girl replied. Kagome smiled triumphantly and nodded.  
"You got that right." She said winking at her friend. "If you don't they'll only go to someone else." Ami smiled.   
"Fine, if you're sure. You're being so persistant." She inquired. Haruki knocked on the door and growled her impatience. "We're done! Just a few more minor adjustments!" Kagome nodded at her friend.  
"Just get changed back into that other outfit. I'll be waiting outside with the others." She instructed as she left the room. Ami sighed and started to get undressed. She put her other outfit on and walked to the door. She opened it and looked out. She then opened it wide to see 4 wide eyes staring back at her and a smirking Kagome.   
"WOW!" Haruki and Sango shrieked happily.   
"Kagome.. How did you do it?" Miroku asked a slight smile on his face. "You're a genius when it comes to this." Kagome smiled.  
"Remember, Miroku, that she's going for Sesshoumaru. There isn't any way that you're getting your paws on her." Haruki said slapping his cursed hand. He blinked and frowned.  
"Sesshoumaru's gonna flip head over heels when he sees her." Inuyasha said turning to Kagome. "How did you do it?" She explained as they went down to get ready for dinner. He stared at her and smirked evilly. "Sesshoumaru is gonna be the first one to get to her, you can count on it." Ami didn't look too happy.   
"I really only wanted him to like me for who I am, not what I look like." She said disheartedly.   
"Believe me Ami, Sess. is going to want to get to know you after a while of looking at you." Sango said comfortingly. "You could really be the one to change him." Everyone nodded and sat down at their places at the table. Inuyasha made sure he sat next to Kagome. Miroku sat next to Sango, Haruki sat next to Souta, Kagome's little brother. Ami sat on the other side of Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the other side of Souta.   
-After dinner-  
Kagome smiled and showed her friends out. Ami gave Kagome a big hug and thanked her for all that she did. Kagome just waved it off with a large grin.   
"It was nothing Ami." She said grinning. "Of course, Sess. won't think so." She gave them all a wink and walked them to the stairs.  
"See ya later Kagome!" They all called as they walked down the street.  
"See ya tomorrow!" She cried smiling happily. She walked back into the house to finish her project. "Mom? I'm going to go finish the project for the Shrine." She walked back upstairs and set to work. Kagome couldn't wait for tomorrow. Inuyasha was supposed to come over. She hummed her favorite song and continued her work.  
_____________________________________________________  
0_0 That's really long... Did I run out of room? Not yet. O.o I'm surprised. The next chapter won't be so long. Please review! -_-' I know that it was a long chapter but atleast it's over. Not really. It isn't over 'till my hands fall off! J/K! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: New moons  
  
~*~Author~*~ 


	2. New moons

~*~High School Blues!~*~  
  
DIsclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *Looks around* I can't stand these things.  
  
A/N: I hope you like! ^_^ Read and enjoy! Please Review too!  
  
*Thank you reviewers! _____________________________________________________ Chapter 2: New moons _____________________________________________________  
  
-Friday; 7:30-  
  
Kagome walked slowly to school. She couldn't wait for school to be over. Inuyasha was so cool and she liked to be around him. Maybe he was kind of cold to other people, but she could understand that. She really wanted to show him that people weren't all the same. She REALLY liked him and wanted him to enjoy his life. She looked up ahead and saw Inuyasha sitting at the base of their favorite tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He really didn't look happy. "What's the matter?" She sat down next to him and he shrank away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She reassured him. She gently picked up his hand and intertwined their fingers. "See? Now, what happened?" He shook his head, eyes wide. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.  
  
"Go away." He said coldly. He looked away from her. He really wanted her company but he was becoming too attached to her in such a short time. He didn't want her to become close to him. Miroku was the only one who knew about him and his time.  
  
"Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong?" Kagome pleaded. Her eyes began to cloud with tears. "Please.." He looked over at her in horror.  
  
"Don't cry!" He said frantically. He just couldn't be cold to someone who wasn't afraid to show him kindness, especially Kagome. "I'm sorry, it's just that there's an event coming up tonight and I really don't want to be.. cold to you. It's an old memory." He tried to shorten it up without giving anything away.  
  
"But, you'll feel better if you tell me what's wrong." She assured him intertwining their fingers together again. "I promise that I won't say a word to anyone if you don't want me to." Inuyasha was sort of relieved at that.  
  
"It really isn't a memory. It's more of the fact that something happens at a certain time." He said trying to hold the true reason for his coldness back. "You'll find out tonight." She nodded and smiled at the hanyou. Suddenly a gasp came from the other side of them. They both looked over, startled.  
  
"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked shrinking back towards Kagome. "What are you doing back so early?" Kagome did her best to not scowl at the girl.  
  
"I wanted to come back. What are you doing to my Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked scowling at Kagome. Kagome knew that it was a challenge. She scowled back as an acceptence.  
  
"Nothing." She snapped as Inuyasha looked between the girls. Kagome was a lot nicer and looked at him as a friend. Kikyo was serious and possessive and looked at him as a thing that had no soul and wasn't living. He'd rather Kagome.  
  
"Then get your filthy hands off of him!" The girl shouted at his friend. Inuyasha scowled at her.  
  
"Leave her alone! She's my friend." Inuyasha said, protecting Kagome from a fight with Kikyo. The look on Kikyo's face could've melted an iceburg the size of the Titanic.  
  
"Your friend?" She asked, her expression turning sour. "Remember what I told you about having friends? People reject you, you don't need friends." Inuyasha glared at the girl.  
  
"Kagome treats me better than you do. There isn't anything wrong with having a friend!" He said just as the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class.  
  
-Homeroom-  
  
Kagome was steaming. She hated Kikyo even more than Kouga. She stormed into the room with a sour expression on her face. Kouga stopped her and smirked.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome? Did the mutt hurt your feelings?" He asked and she gave him a sour glare.  
  
"None of your business!" She hissed walking towards her seat. "I hate that girl so much!" She kept on whispering curses at Kikyo until Inuyasha came in.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome? What happened?" Ami asked shooing more boys away from herself. "Was it Kouga?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well who was it?" Haruki asked looking around the room. "Ayame?" Kagome shook her head again. "Who?" She asked and Inuyasha gave her a look.  
  
"You don't want to even mention the name." He said pointing to the door. There stood Kikyo, 'Queen of rats', as Haruki called her.  
  
"Her? What'd she do?" Ami asked as Sesshoumaru walked in. He didn't even look at them, he just walked right to his desk. Ami blushed a little and glanced at Kagome. She offered the girl a small smile.  
  
"She only reminded Inuyasha of how he gets rejected! That-" Kagome started grumbling not nice words about her. 'Stupid bitch' was one of them that they caught. "She is so mental." Kagome snarled at her when she walked by. Kikyo made sure she gave Kagome a look that would shatter a mirror.  
  
"It seems as though we have ourselves some competition going." Miroku said smiling at Sango. "I never thought that this would happen." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Kagome, just ignore her. She's even worse than Sess. when he's in his worst mood. That is as bad as it gets." She said looking over at the twin of Inuyasha.  
  
"No one is that bad." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "I've seen his worst and live to tell about it. Not many do." Haruki gave a whistle and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't want to see his worst." She said giving Kagome a sympathetic look. "I might not live to see my grand-children... I might not even have grand- children!" Her eyes grew wide. "My brother is too hopeless to have kids and if I'm gonna die.." She trailed off going into her own daydream about being six feet under with the worms. She shivered and turned back to the conversation.  
  
"Calm down Haruki. I'm sure you're not going to die any day soon." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"Aww.. too bad." Said a very familiar squeaky voice. "I was hoping to throw confetti at your funeral, Haruki. But I'd much rather throw it at Kagome's." Kagome growled lowly.  
  
"Go the hell away, Ayame. I'm warning you for the last and *final* time. Go away." The young miko hissed venomously.  
  
"Why should I? You yelled at my Kouga!" The girl scowled. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Oh! So now he's your Kouga? Since when? I thought he just ignored you." She said, her smirk growing as Ayame stomped off steaming. The teacher came in and everyone got in their seats and quieted.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Kikyo was, as usual, bugging Inuyasha to sit with her. He shook his head and sat down next to Kagome. Kagome, however, was growling at Kikyo every second the girl stood in hearing distance. Ami shook her head at Kagome.  
  
"You shouldn't use language like that Kagome." The pale, quiet girl said smiling at her friend. "It isn't good to teach such little girls such bad language." Haruki grinned.  
  
"Ami's right, you know. Kikyo might go around repeating those bad, bad words." She said looking to Sango.  
  
"I agree." She said winking at Kagome. Kikyo growled and sneered. She walked over to another table and sat down with some other girls.  
  
"I hope you're ready for a fight, Kagome. Kikyo doesn't give up that easily." Inuyasha said looking worriedly at Kagome. "And the more you make her mad, the more violent she can get." Kagome looked up at him and smirked.  
  
"I'm ready for anything. No one, I repeat, no one reminds my friends that they were once rejected and gets away with it!" She said and her friends looked at eachother.  
  
"The last time we had this problem, Kagome took care of it." Haruki said smiling. "She was brave." Ami nodded and looked over at Kikyo.  
  
"There's something not right about her though." The girl said and Haruki's smile faded. Miroku looked over at Kikyo.  
  
"Ami's right. She acts too weird." Sango said looking down. "I really can't stand her. She must have constant PMS." The girls stifled their giggles as Kikyo got up and walked by.  
  
"Directed towards us." Haruki said releasing her giggles. "I swear, she could make a lion run away in fear." Ami blushed when she felt someone's gaze on her. Sesshoumaru had noticed her.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think Sess. finally noticed our friend." Miroku said smirking. "He looks like he likes the veiw." Sango elbowed him and growled incoherant words in his ear. Kagome smiled at the two and shook her head.  
  
"You two need help." Haruki said to Miroku and Sango. Sango immediately stopped and sat straight up, blushing. "Serious help."  
  
"Ami!" Kagome whispered to her friend, signaling Haruki to elbow her. "Don't just sit there! He'll know you know he's looking! Act normal." Ami's blush disappeared and she smiled a 'thank you' at Kagome.  
  
"But- I couldn't help it." She said biting her lip. "I really don't want to get up." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"You really don't know what you have a crush on do you?" He asked giving her a half-smile. "He's one person that doesn't like attention. Unless he's fighting someone or something."  
  
"Kagome!" A voice squealed. They all looked over and saw two people standing near their table. A very familiar male grinned at her, green eyes glinting.  
  
"Shippou!" Sango cried grinning back. "Sit here!" Kagome nodded and the two pulled two empty chairs over. Shippou sat down next to Kagome and the girl next to him. "Who's this, Shippou?" She asked smiling at the girl.  
  
"This is my new friend, Rin." He said and the girl, Rin, blushed.  
  
"Hello Rin!" Kagome said smiling warmly at the girl. "My name's Kagome."  
  
"My name's Inuyasha." Rin looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You look oddly familiar." A deep voice behind her said. Rin turned around and gave Sesshoumaru a warm smile.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you go to this school!" She said excitedly. Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. His icy golden gaze switched to Ami. He gave her a small, not even concidered, smile. Ami looked down and blushed a deep crimson color.  
  
-After school-  
  
"Welcome to the gang, Rin!" Kagome said smiling at the girl. Rin returned the smile and turned back to Shippou. "And welcome back Shippou!"  
  
"Yeah, where'd you go?" Haruki asked tugging on his sleeve. "And why'd you leave us?"  
  
"I had to go on vacation for a while." He said grinning. "After all, everyone needs a break from Inuyasha." Shippou got a whack in the head for that one.  
  
"I went light on ya because I missed ya." Inuyasha said giving him a smirk. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and gave him a wink.  
  
"See you guys later!" She said waving good-bye as she ran towards the shrine.  
  
"I think you love Kagome, Inuyasha!" Shippou teased. Inuyasha was too deep in thought to give him a whack. How was he going to go over to Kagome's when.. tonight was a new moon. He just walked to his tree and jumped up, leaving them all down there in thought. "He definately does."  
  
-7:00 PM; Higurashi Shrine-  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the door and blushed a crimson color. He was never at a girl's house before. He shifted his weight nervously. The door opened and Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked in shock. A boy with long black hair and deep brown eyes stared back at her. He nodded.  
  
"I told you. Something happens at a certain time! I become full human on a new moon.." He explained as she opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Come on in and we'll begin." She said as he nervously walked through the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
What'll happen? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R for me! ^_^'  
  
-Author- 


	3. I Never Felt This Way Before

~*~High School Blues~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. How many times do we have to say this so they won't sue us?  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 3! Thank you so much, reveiwers!  
  
_____________________________________________ Chapter 3: I Never Felt This Way Before _____________________________________________  
  
"So.. this is what you'd look like as a human." Kagome said inspecting Inuyasha. "When do you change back? Sunrise?" He nodded.  
  
"Can I have a shower first? That way I can dry before I have to go outside again." He said trying to get away from her inspections. She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let him pick the temperature. Then she instructed him on how to use the shower when he was ready. He nodded and repeated what she said.  
  
"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need anything. Just yell really loud. I'm pretty sure you won't need anything." She said walking out the door, closing it behind her. She walked downstairs and sighed. ::Inuyasha sure seemed nervous about something.:: She thought as she stirred the ramen she had cooking for her and Inuyasha.  
  
-7:35-  
  
Inuyasha walked to the top of the stairs in a towel. He couldn't find his clothes. Maybe Kagome knew where they were. He did throw them outside the door so they didn't get wet.  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted and she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She blushed and looked down. "Do you know where my clothes are?" She looked up and nodded. "Where are they?" He asked crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm washing them. They looked dirty. They're drying now." She said checking her watch. "They'll be done in a few minutes." She started up the stairs and grabbed his wrist. "You can wait in my room until they're done." She said opening her door.  
  
"You found them laying outside the door didn't you?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they looked dirty. Now, dry yourself off and I'll go get your clothes." She said running out of the room as fast as she could. She raced down the stairs and checked the dryer to see if his clothes were dry. They were so she took them out and ran back upstairs. "Here they are!" She opened the door and threw them in. A few minutes later he came out and she smiled at him. "Feel better?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"I never thought that all of this could be so refreshing." He said and she walked into her room. He turned around and saw that she had a hair brush in her hand.  
  
"Come here." She said pointing to the bed. He gulped and walked over, sitting on the bed. She climbed up and sat behind him. She started running the brush through his smooth black hair. She was surprised that his hair wasn't all that knotted. "Your hair is so soft and silky." She realized that she said that out loud and blushed.  
  
"Really?" He asked and she nodded. She brushed his hair out and was even more surprised when she didn't run into many knots.  
  
"I love your hair." She said giggling when he blushed and tried to hide it. "Not even my shampoo and conditioner can do that." His blush deepened.  
  
"Can we.. uhh.." He smelled the air and detected food, "..eat?" She laughed and nodded. He jumped off of the bed and ran out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" She cried as she jumped off of the bed and ran after him. Her hair brush remained on the bed. "Come back here!" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She jumped when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.  
  
"I got you.." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He smirked. She was just standing there, wide-eyed. A blush crossed her face. ::Why does this feel so right?:: She thought as she continued to stare ahead. He blushed and asked himself the same question. She tried to figure out why he caused this effect on her. Her knees went weak and she clutched his shirt when he turned her around.  
  
"Uhh.. I-Inuyasha?" She asked trying to stand up properly without falling. ::Thank god he's holding me.. Wait.. That didn't come out right.:: She thought blushing deeper. He stared at her, blushing. He let her go and she fell on the floor. "Ouch!" He blushed and helped her up.  
  
"Let's.. eat before it gets cold." Inuyasha said quickly and Kagome nodded. The ate in silence, which made tension worse between them. After they finished Kagome did the dishes and an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked as she dried her hands on a towel. He looked up from his History book and gave her a confused look. "I have an idea! You don't have to live in the cherry blossom tree anymore!" He blinked and cocked his head to the side. "If my mom and grandpa will let you stay, you can stay here." She said excitedly. He frowned at her.  
  
"What if they don't?" He asked and she frowned. She looked down. She knew her mother was very kind and would tell her grandpa to let him stay, but he would only keep annoying Inuyasha because he was a demon.. or half demon. Then she looked up and smiled.  
  
"They will. My mother is very kind and if she hears that you have no place to stay, she'll let you have a guest room!" Kagome said beaming happily. "But try to get on grandpa's good side. He has these.." He smirked and nodded, holding one of them up. "He can be very annoying when it comes to those." She said throwing the towel on the table and grabbing her History book.  
  
-10:56-  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in the front door with Souta asleep in her arms. She closed the door quietly behind her and saw the kitchen light on. She walked in and her eyes widened. Kagome was asleep on her Science book and there was a black haired boy asleep on his notebook. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head. The dishes were done and nothing was out of place. She took Souta up to his room and layed him gently on his bed. She then walked back downstairs and shook Kagome and her friend awake.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. She started to panic and tears welled up in her eyes. "W-We were s-studying!" Her mother smiled and nodded.  
  
"Now, clean all of this up and go up to bed. Show your friend to the guest room first." She said smiling. Then a frown crossed her face. "Do your parents know young man?" Inuyasha's expression changed dramatically. He had a cold look on his face.  
  
"They're dead." He said looking down at his books. He picked them up and neatly stacked them in a pile.  
  
"M-Mom?" Mrs. Higurashi looked to her daughter. "Inuyasha, here, doesn't have a place to stay. Can he please stay here?" Kagome's mother smiled fondly at the boy.  
  
"Of course, do you have any other relatives?" She asked Inuyasha and he turned to look at her.  
  
"One that I'd rather not mention." He said looking back over at Kagome. "He has a place to stay."  
  
"You've had some problems?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered simply. She smiled sympathetically at him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're most welcome here." She said warmly. Kagome knew her mother would understand.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." He said and bowed halfway.  
  
"Your welcome, dear. Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed." The two teens nodded and darted upstairs. "Be quiet! Souta's sleeping!" Kagome and Inuyasha reached Kagome's room and they smiled at eachother. Inuyasha embraced her tightly.  
  
"Thanks." He said letting go of her after she returned it. Inside, his heart was beating wildly. ::I never felt this way before.:: He thought as he smiled at her. She returned his smile and hugged him again.  
  
"You're always welcome here." She whispered in his ear. ::I never felt this way before.:: She thought smiling and hugging him tighter. She showed him the guest bedroom and they said their good nights.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Well, I liked that chapter! Mrs. Higurashi is gonna get a big surprise when she sees Inuyasha in the morning! Please R&R and tell me how I did.  
  
-Author- 


	4. Discoveries

~*~High School Blues~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Hello! Here's the fourth chapter of High School Blues! ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________ Chapter 4: Discoveries _____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha heard something rather disturbing when he woke up. A half-gasp, half-scream. He rolled over and blinked when he saw a little boy in the doorway. Kagome appeared behind him.  
  
"I see, Souta, that you met my friend. His name is Inuyasha." She said with a wink to the little boy. "Be nice." The boy nodded and ran over to Inuyasha, who backed away.  
  
"Can I touch your ears?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"They're sensitive!" He said nearly falling off the bed as the boy came closer.  
  
"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs. "Inuyasha, Kagome! Breakfast!" Souta ran out the door and down the stairs. Kagome shook her head and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Time for breakfast. Be downstairs, two minutes. Don't be late!" She called, closing his door. Inuyasha slowly got up and shook himself awake. He put his shirt and pants on, then he raced out the door. Food sounded wonderful to the hungry half-demon.  
  
"Kagome, dear, when you and your friend are done.. will you go to the store?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Inuyasha walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi." He said with a smile. The woman stared at him, then smiled.  
  
"Are those real?" She asked pointing to his ears. "They look cute.. but I thought you.."  
  
"I turn full human on new moons." He cut her off. "I looked.. different." He looked down at the food until he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He looked over at Kagome and she smiled.  
  
"Just eat, then we'll talk when we go to the store." She whispered as she started to eat the pancakes that were on her plate.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked toward the door of the shrine. Kagome was waiting for him outside. He got out to the stairs and sighed brokenly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called waving him over. He sighed again and walked over to the girl. She had been fighting with Kikyo over him and he didn't like it. "C'mon, hurry! We'll never get there if you mope like that!" She must be a morning person. Inuyasha grumbled and quickened his pace. Kagome's face turned serious as soon as they got away from the shrine. "What's the matter?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't like the whole situation with Kikyo." He said quietly. She stared at him, noticibly hurt.  
  
"You don't think I can beat her?" She asked in a sad tone. "I have to do it.. for you. I don't like the way she treated you. You deserve better than her." Inuyasha looked over at her, startled.  
  
"You don't have to do anything about it." He argued. "I don't care about her at all. I can ignore her."  
  
"But it'll never stop if we don't put an end to it!" Kagome cried. "Just think about it." She walked ahead of him as he clearly thought about Kikyo bugging him every day.  
  
"Then, just let me handle it. I don't want you getting involved." He said getting in-step with her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wish I could, but you're too good a friend to lose over her. Don't let her get to you." She flashed him a warm smile and skipped ahead of him.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." He whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? I mean, you said that we'd talk at the table." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back with a light blush on her face.  
  
"Oh.. yeah.." She said looking down at the ground. "Well, I-I.." She didn't know how to go on.  
  
"Well?" He asked slyly.  
  
"I wanted t-to.. say.. that I-I.." She stopped and looked away. "I wanted to talk about last night." Looking back at him, she saw a blush creep into his cheeks before he could stop it.  
  
"W-what about last night?" He asked seemingly disturbed by the subject.  
  
"The part when you held me." She said with a smirk. She was getting to him and she could tell. "You see, what I wanted to say was.." What had she intended to say? Closing her mouth, she sternly told herself that she just forgot in her nervousness.  
  
"What did you want to say?" He asked seriously. "Because.. well, what more is there to say about it?" She shrugged.  
  
"I-" Before she could continue, Haruki shouted a greeting.  
  
"Kagome!" She shouted again with a large grin. "You have to hear this!" Ami, who was beside her, blushed a very bright red.  
  
"Hear what?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Sess just noticed Ami personally!" The girl cried with a grin at Inuyasha. Their plan was, indeed, ready to launch.  
  
"Really? Oh, Ami, that's great!" Ami blushed. "Maybe you will crack the ice around his heart!"  
  
"Hopefully." Ami said quietly. "Haruki set me up on a date with him. It's tonight, but we have no one to double date with.. and Haruki told him it would be a double." Haruki looked around innocently.  
  
"Maybe you and Inuyasha could go together." She said shoving movie tickets into Kagome's hands.  
  
"Oh! That would be wonderful, wouldn't it, Inuyasha?" She asked turning around to face him.  
  
"And after the movie of our choice.. there's a dinner reservation at a restaurant of our choice." Ami said with a smile. "Doesn't it sound like fun?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome cried jumping up and down. "What shall we see? What do we wear!?" Her eyes widened. "C'mon Ami! It's shopping time!" She grabbed the girl's hand, but Inuyasha grabbed her other wrist firmly.  
  
"You can do that after you go to the store like your mother said." Kagome put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I forgot!" She let go of Ami's wrist. "How about later?" Ami and Haruki nodded and went happily on their way.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"What were you going to say about last night?" Inuyasha asked as they walked home from the store. "I mean you seemed really interested in it."  
  
"Well, let's just say-- wait! You wanted to say something, too didn't you?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, but you're first!" He got ready to argue but it wasn't needed.  
  
"Fine." She said, flushing. "Well, what I wanted to say was that it felt.. so right somehow." Her face was beet red and she was looking down at her feet.  
  
"I agree." He said, flushing as well. "So, do you think we could cuddle in the movies, then?" She could tell he was teasing her.  
  
"Only if you want to." She said looking up at him, grinning. "I guess this is a date then."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Short chapter, I know but it gets the job done. LOL! Besides, the next chapter is called 'The date'! Please review!  
  
-Jess- 


	5. The Date

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
A/N: Here's your chapter! *throws it at you*  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: The Date  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"What do I buy to wear?" Kagome asked Ami when they were in the clothing store.  
  
"I think that one looks stunning on you." The girl said with a smile as she pointed to a baby blue, knee-length dress that hugged Kagome's perfect figure.  
  
"Really? It isn't too revealing?" Ami shook her head.  
  
"No, it looks wonderful on you." Ami looked around for another dress but found nothing that would look good on her.  
  
"AMI! This dress is practically made for you!" Kagome cried. "Here! Try it on!" Before Ami could say a word, she was shoved into the dressing room. She tried it on and found that it was pretty on her.  
  
"Kagome, I like this one." It was a silver-gray color and it was like a sundress.  
  
"Me too! It looks great on you. Here, if you put this white sweater over it, it'll look even better. Not to mention that it'll be there in case you get cold. Or maybe Sess could lend you his arm.." Kagome looked up innocently and Ami flushed.  
  
"Well.." She looked once again into the mirror and smiled. "All right!" She smiled and slipped back into her regular clothes, while putting the dress on it's hanger.  
  
"Thats the spirit!" Kagome smiled and they went to pay for their things.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was having quite a different time with Miroku. He was running away from the monk, who was holding a dressy-type thing in his hands.  
  
"Will you stop moving!?" Miroku shouted frustratedly. "Come here!" Inuyasha only ran faster.  
  
"No one is getting me into that!" He cried as he jumped over the couch. Miroku tripped over the rug and frowned.  
  
"Yes, you are wearing this!" He shouted, jumping back onto his feet. "I'm going to make you!"  
  
"Good luck!" The hanyou shouted over his shoulder as they continued to run in circles.  
  
"Get over here!" Miroku shouted shaking his fist. "Come on! If you don't like it, then you don't have to wear it!"  
  
"I don't like it!" Was the only reply he got. Skidding to a stop, Miroku frowned and dropped the outfit.  
  
"Well, then, thats the fifth one you've rejected." He said taking out a check list. Sighing, he picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Atleast try this one on?" Inuyasha looked at it and decided that it didn't look so bad. "Maybe you could wear this with the jeans?" He pulled a long-sleeved shirt out of the large pile.  
  
"Fine, I'll try it on.. but if I don't like it, then I'm not wearing it." Inuyasha said with a frown.  
  
"You better like it.. not unless you want to take a fun trip to the mall." Inuyasha cringed and grabbed the outfit.  
  
"I hate the mall." He said coldly. He reluctantly tried the outfit on and found that it wasn't that uncomfortable. He couldn't say that he liked it and he couldn't say that he didn't like it. It was a neutral relationship between person and clothes. "I guess I'll wear it.." He came out of the room that he was changing in. Miroku sighed.  
  
"It looks fine on you, Inuyasha. I am not trying to get you in another outfit." He sat down on the couch and took a breather.  
  
"Well, you're a big help." Inuyasha grunted as he sat down next to the monk. "That pile of clothing is most definately out of the question." They both stared at it for a minute before they burst out laughing.  
  
"You're going to give anyone a hard time with clothes like that. I'd like to see you at a wedding!" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha stopped and his eyes widened. "You'll be the only one wearing jeans and a t-shirt! Or at your wedding, you'll be at the alter with that outfit on.." The monk settled down and wiped a few tears from his eyes.  
  
"A wedding?" The hanyou asked with wide eyes. "I wouldn't go to one of those if you tied me up and dragged me in there!" Miroku stared at him and shook his head.  
  
"Well, we'd better get this cleaned up and straightened before Sango and the others get here." He said getting up.  
  
"Y'know.. I wonder why Ami wants to go out with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha changed the subject and handed the monk some of the clothes that got flung over the tables and lamps and even on the ceiling fan.  
  
"Yeah, but I suppose it was bound to happen anyway. Someone would have wanted to go out with him, but Ami's really sweet.. she'd be better for him than anyone else." Miroku said pointedly.  
  
"I guess you're right. Its just hard seeing a sweet girl fall for such a jerk." Inuyasha stated. Miroku smiled at him.  
  
"Opposites attract." He added.  
  
"Thanks for the penny's worth information." The hanyou snapped.  
  
"Well, it would be in you and Kagome's case as well. It works with everyone." Seeing Inuyasha try to hide his blush was funny.  
  
"What about you and Sango?" He asked irritably. Miroku blushed and Inuyasha pointed and laughed.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
A knock on the door startled them from their naps.  
  
"Get the door, monk." Inuyasha ordered drowsily. Miroku sighed and got up. When had they fallen asleep anyway? He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and got to the door. His hair was a bit messy and his clothes were wrinkled but other than that you couldn't tell he was sleeping.  
  
"Hey." He said in a bored tone of voice as he let everyone in. Ami and Sesshoumaru were the last to walk through the door.  
  
"How nice to see you, little brother." Sess said, seeing Inuyasha walk back into the room.  
  
"Same here, brother." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome smiled cheerfully at him and he blushed a little.  
  
"Well, you'd better get going!" Haruki chirped as she dragged Sango in front of the group. "See ya tomorrow! Or.. whenever." Kagome and the others sweat-dropped and sighed. The four left in complete silence.  
  
"You.. uh.. look great, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered nervously. Sess and Ami were sitting up front in Sess's black Mitsubishi (Hush! I spelled it right.. ^_^;).  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha. You look.. well.. nice too." Kagome said as she turned her head to hide her blush. Ami looked back and smiled knowingly at them. They returned her smile cherrfully.. well, Kagome did atleast. Inuyasha just smiled a small smile then stared out the window.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Let us just say that the car ride was awkward and silent mostly. The movie they picked was a cheesy love story that none of them watched. They had their eyes glued to the screen and swallowing their drinks nervously. Being straight-forward was hard.  
  
"This movie sucks.." Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Kagome caught it and smiled at him.  
  
"I agree." She whispered. "The plots are all the same.." She looked back at the screen nervously. This was her first date.. and it was Ami's as well. She looked over at the girl to see her staring wide-eyed at the screen. She was nervous. "Ami? Are you okay?" Ami nodded and looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine, but this.." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Mine too." Ami smiled and relaxed a little. She wasn't alone in this nervousness.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. "I don't like movie theatres." He looked around and most couples were either lip-locked or had their arms around each other.  
  
"I know." Kagome said reassuringly. "We only have a half-hour left.." She stared at her watch in the dark. The light from the screen was enough to see by.  
  
"That long? Can't we just leave? This is so uncomfortable.. and my feet might get stuck to the floor." He sweat-dropped and looked down at the floor. Gum and popcorn rested menacingly under chairs and on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll call 911 in case they need to rescue you." She said sarcastically. He scowled and his ears went back.  
  
"Hey, this place is an accident waiting to happen!" He hissed. She smiled at him nervously.  
  
"Calm down." She whispered, twitching. He leaned back in his seat and frowned.  
  
"Tell me when its over." He whimpered. He hated movie theatres now. Just like he hated dressy clothing.  
  
"Aww.." She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in her's soothingly. "Hopefully it'll be over-with soon." He wrapped his arm around her and got comfortable. Sess and Ami.. well, they were having a hard time looking at each other.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
By the time the movie was over, they had lost their apetite and decided to go their seperate ways.  
  
"Wanna go to the park?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side. Inuyasha nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Sure." He said. "I'll agree to that. I can't stand any other place except for the trees. They calm me somehow." Kagome nodded and shivered a little. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as they walked to the park.  
  
"It feels so right when I'm around you, Inu-chan." Kagome said softly, snuggling into his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed and looked down, wondering how he could have come to be so fortunate.  
  
"I feel the same." He replied in an undertone that she heard.  
  
"Lets go back to the temple." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I think its time for bed."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
YAY! Please Review!  
  
-Jess- 


	6. Whats this feeling?

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
A/N: Here's your chapter! *throws it at you*  
  
*copies and pastes all of the above from the last chapter*  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Whats this feeling?  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Welcome home you two." Mrs. Higurashi greeted them when they walked  
through the door.  
  
"Hey.. mom?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" The woman turned toward her daughter with a look of  
curiosity on her face.  
  
"How is grandpa doing?" She asked quietly. She was worried about her  
grandpa, but she didn't have the guts to tell her mom that she liked  
Inuyasha in a different way.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to leave you and Inuyasha alone tomorrow night. Souta and I are going to visit him. He said that after he gets out of the hospital he wants to go away for a while with me. Souta will go with us, of course. I hope you two can be responsible adults while we're gone then. But  
thats a while away." Mrs. Higurashi explained sternly.  
  
"We can." Inuyasha and Kagome both answered in unison. Kagome smiled at her  
mom then followed Inuyasha upstairs.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
After Kagome woke up, sweating and almost in tears, she snuck out into the hallway. She knocked on Inuyasha's door then opened it and peered inside. He had managed to turn the lamp that was on the bedstand on and sit up. She  
walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She whispered and he gestured for her to sit next to him. All he was wearing were boxers and Kagome had a nightshirt that went  
down to her knees.  
  
"Why? Nightmares?" He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close.  
  
"Yes." She whispered, leaning her head against his bare chest. "I just  
needed to make sure it was a dream."  
  
"What was it about?" She snuggled closer then looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing to worry about." She withdrew from him quickly and stood up. "Good  
night."  
  
"Good night." He watched as she left. He never really understood girls.  
Shaking his head, he turned the light off and got lost in the blankets.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock and sighed.  
6:30 AM. Wonderful.  
  
"Jeez.." She whispered sitting up. "A Sunday and I can't sleep." She put  
her feet on the cold carpet and shivered. She walked to the bathroom quickly and decided that a nice warm shower would take the coldness away.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Kagome?" Haruki stared at her friend with an odd look on her face.  
"There's something you're not telling us." Kagome shook her head and  
smiled.  
  
"No, there's nothing to hide. Its in plain sight." She said with a laugh. "You just can't see it." She started to swing her legs back and forth. She  
was sitting in a large cherry blossom tree with her friends. They were  
under her, sitting at the base of the tree.  
  
"Well, then it isn't in plain sight! You know we could see it if it was."  
Sango climbed up to sit next to her friend.  
  
"Its there." A slight breeze blew her black hair across her face and hid  
her smile.  
  
"So, what are you going to do this weekend?" Haruki looked up at the two.  
"There has to be something special planned."  
  
"Not for me. Atleast not yet." Kagome answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Me either." Sango said wistfully.  
  
"Then we can spend a weekend together that can be easily changed if something comes up." Ami said, slightly blushing. Someone yelled to them.  
Rin came running up to them waving a paper in the air.  
  
"There's a school field trip coming up, you guys!" She smiled at them and handed them the paper. "Its sort of like a picnic. Next week. Shippou told  
me about it yesterday."  
  
"When are they going to tell us?"  
  
"Shippou was eaves-dropping." Rin said rolling her eyes. "They're going to tell us tomorrow, I guess. Although they told us in the beginning of the  
year, they knew we wouldn't remember it."  
  
"Shippou always was a finder of trouble." Kagome said with a grin. "He  
never quits."  
  
"I told him it was a bad idea. He didn't get caught, but if he did.. he  
might have gotten detention or something like that." Rin looked up at  
Kagome.  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't yet." Kagome shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Hey girls." Miroku said walking over to them. "I saw you here and decided  
to say hello."  
  
"That was nice of you Miroku." Sango said lamely.  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha, Miroku? I need to talk to him." Kagome looked down  
at the monk. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure where he could be." Miroku thought for a minute. "I think he  
may be down at the other park."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome climbed down from the tree and looked at the girls.  
  
"See you guys later." She waved at them as she walked backwards then she  
turned, running fast.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree with his eyes closed, the air of comfort around him.  
He seemed so peaceful to any who saw him.  
  
"Well, brother, you seem quite peaceful." Sesshoumaru looked up at his  
brother with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And?" Inuyasha asked softly. "Why do you have to bother me, Sesshoumaru?"  
He opened one eye and stared hard at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there. "Hello, Sesshoumaru." She smiled slightly at him. "When you're finished here, meet  
me at the shrine." She turned around and ran down the path.  
  
"See you around." Sesshoumaru walked the other way and left the hanyou  
confused.  
  
"Why did you come here in the first place?" Inuyasha asked. He jumped down  
from his high branch.  
  
"To tell you to make youself useful. When we were little, do you remember our training with the sword? Father left one for you. I'll tell you about it some other time, Inuyasha." He walked on without saying another word, or  
looking back.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. He looked around and walked towards the  
woods to his right. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around and waved him over. "Come here!" He gave  
her a questioning look and did as he was told.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question." She said looking down at her feet. "Will you go with me.. to my archery training? I don't want to be alone when I  
go."  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha answered. "Will you go with me tomorrow? I have to see Sesshoumaru about swords. That was what he was talking to me about."  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah!" She looked excitedly at him and turned back around. She bent over  
and picked up a bow and an arrow. "I've been practicing. Wanna see?" He nodded and moved over so that he could see the target. It was a fresh one,  
just set up. She prepared herself and set the arrow in the right place, aimed, then fired. The arrow whistled toward it's target and hit dead on.  
  
"Was that the result of..?"  
  
"All day?" She finished for him with a smile. "Not really. I started training myself in this about two years ago." Inuyasha smiled at her with  
pride.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Hurry up, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried impatiently. She couldn't wait to go to  
her archery lessons.  
  
"Hold on!" Inuyasha said in irritation. He came down the stairs and  
scowled. "You don't have to get excited."  
  
"Yes I do!" She said with a smile.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You don't need to know! Just hurry!"  
  
"I'm ready! Jeez." He walked out behind her. "You don't think they'd start without you, do you?" He frowned and shook his head. His ears twitched when  
she nodded.  
  
"Just hurry!" She started running. "We can take my bike." She pulled it out and hopped on. "You can sit on that." A small shelf-like thing stuck out  
behind the seat and he sweat-dropped.  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not!" Kagome looked at him pleadingly. He rolled his eyes then hopped  
on and hoped that he didn't fall off.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha walked into the building behind Kagome. The teacher looked at  
Kagome and smiled. She waved them over.  
  
"My name is Ms. Himaki. Are you two listed?" Kagome smiled cheerfully.  
  
"He isn't. I am though. My name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Ah, here you are." Ms. Himaki smiled brightly. "We're going outside today.  
It isn't too late so, we have plenty of time to start."  
  
"Do I go out now?"  
  
"Any time you want. When the whole class is here then we can begin." She  
clapped her hands.  
  
"Are you new?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I was a student here a while ago too. I think archery is fun,  
especially when you get really good and the challenges get harder." She  
shooed them outside and Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Well, its safe to say that she's the cheerful type." He snorted. What was this feeling he was having? Kagome was so close to him.. He stopped himself  
and took a deep breath. This was hard.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Thats it. Long chapter, but.. good one? Review, please!  
  
-Jess- 


	7. Is this love?

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Is this love?  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome had impressed the teacher and the rest of the class with her skills in archery. Only one person was unhappy. Kikyo. She watched jealously as Inuyasha and Kagome talked and laughed together. She had to break those two  
up. The lesson ended and Kikyo had her plan ready. She would get them.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the shrine in silence. Their thoughts  
were on the other.  
  
"Kagome? I thought you did pretty good back there." Inuyasha said with a  
little difficulty.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome smiled at him. "Did you see who was there? She didn't look  
too happy to see me with you." Inuyasha nodded and frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her." He said irritably. Kagome looked over at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, almost letting her bike slip from her grasp. "Did you two.. go out?" Inuyasha looked at her but didn't respond. "Well?"  
  
"For a week or two. She was a bitch to me a lot. Miroku told me to break up  
with her, but she still thinks that I like her." He answered quietly.  
  
"I think that for once, Miroku was right." Kagome said with a frown.  
  
"I was happier when she went away and didn't bother me."  
  
"I would have been too." She said, slightly saddened. Did he still have  
feelings for Kikyo? She was having feelings that she never had before,  
toward him. He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Whats the matter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome replied with a smile. Even though it didn't reflect in her eyes, he kept quiet. He could see that she was upset about something,  
but what? Was it Kikyo?  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. The lovely beeping noise ended when she  
whacked it. She blinked and sat up.  
  
"Goody.." She sighed. She stood up and walked out of her room, to  
Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha! Get up!" She knocked several times on the door  
before actually getting a response. "School!"  
  
"Go away.." He mumbled. She opened the door and saw him still laying in  
bed. He obviously hadn't gotten any sleep.  
  
"Get up, Inuyasha." She said sternly. He looked at her and his gold eyes looked tired. "C'mon." He frowned and sat up. "If you hurry, you'll still get a good chance at the bathroom. You'll have to wait until I've had my  
morning shower, though." He nodded and blinked more.  
  
"I'm up." He said groggily. Kagome closed the door and walked to the  
bathroom.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was extremely slow that morning. Kagome had to admit that he  
looked tired.  
  
"You look like you haven't slept in a week." She commented.  
  
"I feel that way." He replied. He looked like he was going to fall over and  
sleep on the street.  
  
"Well, no sleeping until study class." She said warningly. She knew that there wasn't any use in telling him anymore. He was going to sleep in any  
class he could. She'd help him with any homework that they had anyway.  
  
"I'll try." He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. She sighed and helped him along. Sango and the others greeted them when they got on the  
school grounds. Rin looked at Inuyasha and frowned.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome nodded.  
  
"He's just extremely tired." She said with a frown.  
  
"Wonder what kept him up last--" Miroku didn't get very far into his  
sentence when he got whacked on the head.  
  
"Shut up, lecher." Inuyasha growled. "I'm in no mood to hear you."  
  
"Aww, the little dog boy tired?" A sneering voice asked from behind them.  
Kikyo glared down at them with all the hatred in the world. But nothing  
could compare to Inuyasha's irritability.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Wench. Why don't you go play with your little friends? They're the only ones you'll ever have." He said tiredly. Kikyo  
scowled and looked at Kagome. Kagome's mood was exactly the same as Inuyasha's, except she wasn't tired. They glared at each other for a minute  
before Kikyo turned and walked away.  
  
"I think she has something up her sleeve." Haruki said with a smile. "I  
wonder what it could be?"  
  
"Hopefully nothing that could ruin our plan." Sango whispered to her and  
Ami. They nodded.  
  
"Then again, it probably is." Ami said with a frown. Kagome sighed and  
helped Inuyasha to the school.  
  
"Time for class to begin." She said with a small smile at the hanyou. "I'll  
make sure Miroku pokes you so that you'll wake up."  
  
"Don't." He said blinking again.  
  
"You can sleep in study. Then, when we get home, you can go to bed." She  
said worriedly. "What in the world kept you awake last night?"  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." He said and she knew that he was lying,  
but it was all she would get out of him so she dropped it.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"What do you think?" Shippou asked at lunch. He was holding up a piece of  
paper with a sketch of Inuyasha sleeping in math class. He drew a small thought bubble and inside put Kagome's name. Kagome blushed and glared at  
the kitsune.  
  
"You didn't have to--"  
  
"I like it." Haruki said, snatching the paper away from him. "It seems to  
fit in every category." Kagome hit the girl with a paper ball.  
  
"Cut it out. You don't need to pick on us like that!" She said with a  
frown. Inuyasha heard the noise and looked up from his nap.  
  
"Please be quieter." He said rudely. They all nodded and started talking  
again. All except for Kagome.  
  
"Guys, you have got to hear this!" Sango returned from the girls bathroom in a fuss. She looked dismayed. Kagome looked at her in confusion but Sango  
refused to say anything to her about it.  
  
"What?" She asked in irritation.  
  
"Let them babble about useless stuff." Inuyasha said lifting his head off  
the table. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed and got up to throw her lunch away.  
Kouga encountered her at the trash can.  
  
"What are you doing sitting with them, Kagome-san, when you could sit with  
me?" He asked sweetly. She frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Maybe because I don't want to sit with you." She replied boredly.  
  
"You don't have to be blunt, Kagome-san. I can tell you hate sitting there--  
"  
  
"Go to hell and rot with Kikyo and Ayame, Kouga." Kagome snapped. Insulting  
her friends was not something you want to do in front of her.  
  
"Such nasty words couldn't possibly come from such a sweet person--"  
  
"You didn't hear me the first time, did you? Go the hell away before I make  
you go away." She walked away from him with a scowl on her face.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Kouga bothered you at the trash can?" Sango asked Kagome after school was  
over. Kagome nodded and gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "I wish they'd all go rot in hell."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango warned wiggling her finger at the girl. "No bad language!  
We had this discussion before."  
  
"I know, Sango, but they really are getting on my nerves." Kagome couldn't  
help but let a look of sadness creep onto her face.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting under the tree, relaxing, when someone stood in front  
of him.  
  
"Go away." The hanyou said irritably. He looked up to see Kouga standing in  
front of him.  
  
"Stay away from my Kagome. You and her don't belong together." He said  
angerly. Inuyasha blinked. He wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked defensively. He  
narrowed his golden eyes and scowled.  
  
"Stay away from Kagome, got that?"  
  
"No, I don't. She isn't yours. You don't own her!" Inuyasha was about to get up when he felt eyes on him. Kikyo watched in amusement. This was going  
to work.  
  
"She will be. She will be mine, whether you like it or not." Kouga left him  
with a wolfish grin on his face.  
  
"Like hell she will." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango and Kagome witnessed the  
entire thing.  
  
"Why that jerk!" Kagome said angerly. Inuyasha looked over at her in astonishment. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Inuyasha." Kagome blushed a  
light red and smiled at him.  
  
"Now we're even." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"You can't sleep here, Inuyasha." Sango said in a lame tone of voice.  
Suddenly, she felt something.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Lecher." Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku rubbed the sore spot on his cheek and  
frowned.  
  
"I did--"  
  
"Don't deny it, Miroku." Sango said crossing her arms.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just shut up." Inuyasha snapped. They quieted and looked at the hanyou. "I have to talk to my brother tonight and I'm not looking forward to it one  
bit."  
  
"Oh?" Miroku asked with a grin. "Family reunions never end well."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
  
"Settle down, Inuyasha. There isn't anything to get worked up about."  
Kagome said sensibly.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha talked to Sesshoumaru and told him to schedule it for another  
time.  
  
"I'm too damn tired, thats why." Inuyasha said coldly. "I couldn't do anything without falling asleep. I'll come when I want to, when I'm not so  
tired." Sesshoumaru accepted it with a few cold words to his little  
brother.  
  
"Did you take care of it?" Kagome asked, getting up when Inuyasha walked  
out. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He said shortly. With that done, Inuyasha was set to go to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and muttered a 'hmm'. She bit her lip and stopped. "I was wondering.. do you feel anything when we're together? Like, a certain feeling that you  
can't put your finger on?" He nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel it too."  
  
"I think everyone gets that feeling sometimes."  
  
"Is this love?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Was  
it love? Or was it lust? There was only one way to find out.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 7. Hope you like. Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	8. The breakup

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: The break-up  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got into the shrine a little later than they had planned. Inuyasha was super tired. He wished that he was in a bed.  
  
"We've got school tomorrow." Kagome said warningly. "You'd better go to sleep early. I'll do your homework, but only this once."  
  
"Thanks Kagome." He said tiredly. She smiled but said nothing else.  
  
"Welcome home, you two." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. They muttered their greetings and went upstairs. "Are you eating dinner?"  
  
"No!" They said in unison. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before he went to his room. He blushed and smiled nervously at her.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha." She walked into her room and closed the door, leaning on it and touching her lips gently. Her face felt like it was on fire. She took a deep breath and walked over to her desk.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked over at the clock beside his bed. 6:15 AM. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hardly believe his memory of Kagome kissing him on the cheek. It may have been a friendly gesture, but.. it made him feel so.. warm. That was partly due to the blush. He walked out into the hall and heard laughing. It was Kagome's laughter. He knocked on her door then peeked inside to see her talking on the phone.  
  
"No, Haruki. I'll be in school today. Shut up! I forgot about that. Yeah, I know. I'll see you in school. Bye." She hung up then turned to see Inuyasha's confused face. "I didn't know you were there.." She began, but Inuyasha just shook his head.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask." He said, walking to the bathroom.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Have a good day at school, kids!" Mrs. Higurashi called after them. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"We will!" They replied in unison.  
  
"Y'know, I kinda like it at the shrine." Inuyasha said with a small smile. "Its not crowded and its actually peaceful."  
  
"Isn't it the truth?" Kagome asked, slightly blushing. "Hey, Inuyasha?" He looked over at her. "I was wondering.." She bit her lip. Don't be such a coward! She told herself sternly. "What did it feel like when I kissed your cheek?" He blushed but didn't say anything.  
  
"I can't quite remember." He said with a smile. They both knew he did. He looked down at her. She was looking up at him with a curious look on her face. He pulled her face upward with a clawed hand and leaned down. Their lips locked. Inuyasha could feel the same sensation he was having before, only now it was stronger. Much stronger. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't believe that she was awake. When they pulled away, it was awkward.  
  
"Well?" He looked at her in confusion. "What do you feel?"  
  
"I felt like.. I dunno. I can't use words to describe it." He thought for a minute but came up with nothing.  
  
"I can't either." Kagome whispered. He shot her a smile and walked in-step with her. Haruki grinned at them when they got to the school.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. "Guess where Ami is." Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru to see him wrap his arm around her.  
  
"Do I really need to guess?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Haruki said with a smile.  
  
"You're unusually cheerful this morning, Haruki. You told me that you'd tell me why you called so early this morning."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want anyone else to hear it. You know little brothers." She rolled her eyes. Inuyasha glared at her. "Not little brothers like you. Little brothers like Hosi and Souta." She corrected herself quickly. He nodded and sat down on the ground. Kagome sat next to him and Haruki, next to her.  
  
"I know what you mean. Souta could've gotten hold of the other line."  
  
"Yeah." Haruki seemed so happy about something. "Haru is out of the hospital and he called me last night. He said that he's going to come to school tomorrow. He also said that he couldn't wait to see me again. He's been in that hospital for a while now and he hasn't seen me in months." She squealed and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sounds like he wants you, Haruki!" Kagome teased. Haruki blushed and glared at her. "Sorry, that was for picking on me this morning."  
  
"Well, we'd better head in. Sango was talking to someone this morning and Miroku went with her." Haruki said.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Hey!" Sango said with a smile when the three walked into their homeroom.  
  
"Hello, Sango." They all replied in unison. They sat down in their seats and watched her.  
  
"What?" She asked, blinking. "Haruki!" She glared at her friend menacingly. "What did you tell them?"  
  
"I told them the truth. Y'know, about this morning. You and Miroku--"  
  
"Thats what this is about?" She twitched. "Haruki, he followed me and got slapped. Look." She pointed to the monk, who had a faded red mark on his face.  
  
"I see." Kagome and Inuyasha said, looking at Haruki.  
  
"Wait, I-I thought.." She began but they shrugged and turned to talk to each other.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Lunch is boring today." Kagome rested her chin in her hand with a bored look on her face.  
  
"I can do something--" Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head.  
  
"Forget it." He hissed. The monk rubbed the bump on his head. He mumbled an 'ow' and turned to talk to Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, blinking. "Why are you.." Inuyasha had caught sight of Kikyo talking to Kouga. What? Since when? Something was up. "Inuyasha!" He snapped out of it and blinked.  
  
"What?" He asked in irritation.  
  
"I was just asking if you were okay." Kagome said indignantly. He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, focusing his eyes back on Kikyo. Something wasn't right about that smile.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Kikyo walked over to the table and completely ignored everyone at the table.  
  
"Go away, Kikyo." He growled.  
  
"Meet me after school. I have something to tell you." She said with a serious face.  
  
"I will when hell freezes over." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Inuyasha, it has to do with Sesshoumaru!" She said quickly. "I can't explain it here."  
  
"And why not?" The hanyou asked, smirking. He could tell that he was getting to her.  
  
"Because its something that he doesn't want known. Its a rumor." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Right." He said. "And pigs are flying around the barnyard." Kikyo stomped her foot.  
  
"I'm serious Inuyasha." She said with a frown. "You'll believe the rumor if you don't know the truth." Inuyasha snorted again.  
  
"He's my brother. I can always go ask him about it." He said with a smirk. "And besides, why do I care what he does?"  
  
"It has to do with her!" Kikyo whispered in his ear. His ear twitched. She was pointing to Kagome.  
  
"Fine, just go away." He snapped. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Behind the cherry blossom tree that we used to sit at together." She said in a serious tone. He blinked and looked at the others. Shrugging, they just went on normally.  
  
"Did you get him to agree?" Kouga asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, the girl is all yours once she sees us together." Kikyo grinned. "I'm a genius." Kouga rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure." He said sarcastically. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem. I got what I want and you got what you want." She said with pride.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha walked to the cherry blossom tree. He hated Kikyo. What did she want? And what was it about Kagome and Sesshoumaru? He shook his head. It was nonsense. There weren't any rumors circulating around the school about them. He would've heard from Haruki or Sango.  
  
"I see you've come." Kikyo said with a smile. "I didn't think you would."  
  
"Just get on with why I'm here. I want to know what you meant." He said, crossing his arms. He didn't look happy. Kikyo walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He pushed her away. "This wasn't even about them, was it?"  
  
"Smart little Inuyasha." She said seductively. Her eyes glittered with need. "You were mine first."  
  
"I was--" She cut him off by kissing him full on the lips. Her body pressed against his. Kagome just happened to look at that moment. Shock hit her so hard that she felt numb. She felt nothing, no emotions, nothing. She saw Inuyasha push her away and wanted to believe that he didn't want it, but she couldn't. She had seen proof of it. Inuyasha turned around and his eyes widened. He held his hand out to try and stop her from saying anything or moving. "Kagome--"  
  
"No, Inuyasha." She said coldly. She didn't even recognize her own voice. "If she's what you want, then fine. I-I don't care!" She turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Kagome wait!" He cried in a failed attempt to stop her. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. He saw the sadness in her eyes. Even though nothing else was there. She was hurt. He could feel it radiating off her. "You!" He turned to Kikyo and picked her up by her collar. "You did that to her! Tell her the truth!" He slammed her up against the tree, hard. He was blinded by his rage and his sadness and his tears.  
  
"Why should I?" Kikyo choked out. She was having trouble breathing. This wasn't what she expected. He let go of her and ran after Kagome. He didn't care about anything else. He loved her and he lost her. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End of chapter. Ha!  
  
Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	9. Lost love

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Lost love  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Kagome! Wait! I-" He stopped. Even if he could explain, would she believe him? No, of course not. This was not what he had planned. He hadn't expected this. And neither had Kagome. By now, Kagome was running and the scent of tears caught his attention. "No.." He collapsed. How could this happen? The only person who really cared about him was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He heard someone say behind him. A kind voice. Ami. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "What happened?" He looked up as his first tears fell.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered. Ami looked at him worriedly. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother. "Kikyo.. she.. did this." He hugged Ami before she could say anything. Sesshoumaru looked up the road and could see the fading figure of a girl running. Running away from some pain.  
  
"Lets get him to your apartment, Sesshoumaru." Ami looked up at him with tear-filled crystal eyes. He nodded and wordlessly led them on. He was conscious of Inuyasha's silent pleas for help. He was always conscious of them but they were never this bad. This time, the plea was not only for help, but for affection, kindness and love. Sesshoumaru really didn't understand those things. They were new to him and he was still experiencing them.  
  
"I can't believe.." Inuyasha choked. "I let her.. do that.." He was having a really hard time with this. Then came her soft voice.  
  
"Things will work out, Inuyasha. They always do." Ami assured him. She tried numerous times to get him to say something different. "Kagome will learn on her own what happened." Sesshoumaru could understand some of those things his step-mother had mentioned. That human woman. She had made his father soft. She was the cause of his death that day.  
  
"No.." Inuyasha said brokenly. "I was.. so close.. to having someone.. to love and.. have their love in return.."  
  
"Inuyasha.." Ami blinked back her own tears. This was unexpected. It really happened at a bad time. The picnic that they were all planning to go to, the field trip. Everyone had brought in their money. Kagome and Inuyasha had been close, she had to admit. They loved each other and didn't deserve this. No one deserved this pain.  
  
"Here, set him down, on the couch." Sesshoumaru said softly. Ami looked at him and nodded. She sat down with Inuyasha and comforted him. She looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come with me." She stood up and pulled him by his hand into another room. They watched Inuyasha through the doorway. "He doesn't deserve this."  
  
"Neither did your friend, that girl." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"He needs you now." Sesshoumaru stared in astonishment at the girl before him. "He needs his brother."  
  
"I can't do anything about it." He returned coldly. She smiled.  
  
"I expected that answer. He has no one else. I am not close enough to him to understand what he went through before this. I only know that his pain is great, as is Kagome's." She looked back out at Inuyasha as she spoke.  
  
"I am not close to him either."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you need to understand that feeling. He's going through love and pain. Everyone does. You will too, one day." She looked back to him with tears in her eyes. "I will. They're going through hell on earth right now. We can't do anything about that. They're suffering." Her voice dropped. "Lost love."  
  
"Are you saying that I--"  
  
"We all go through it. I'm not saying anything about us. You'll see in the future that with great love, comes great pains." One tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. "I may die before you, or we may break up. I don't want to break up, but that is always one possiblity that comes with relationships."  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"Let him know that you're there for him when he needs someone. Let him know that he has a shoulder to cry on." She whispered. He nodded and walked past her, into the living room where his brother was going through something that didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru looked back at Ami for support. He knew he was on his own for what to say to his brother. "I don't understand what you're going through, but it seems as if its agony." His brother let out a sob.  
  
"She's gone.." Inuyasha's tears affected Sesshoumaru in a way he couldn't think of.  
  
"No, she isn't." He said in a voice that was strange to even himself. "Inuyasha, this isn't easy to say." Hell, that was the truth. Although, he didn't even know what he was going to say. "I'm sorry.. if I hurt you before now.. and I'm here.. for you." Inuyasha looked up at his brother in astonishment. Sesshoumaru now saw the emotion in his brother's eyes. The pain was great. Greater than he could even imagine.  
  
"I kissed her today.." Inuyasha said with a small smile. "Kagome, that is. We kissed.. our first kiss and now this!" His smile turned bitter.  
  
"Kikyo will pay for what she's done, am I right?" Sesshoumaru asked, before his brother got the chance to open his mouth. "I heard her lie at lunch today and I heard her talking to Kouga. He wants Kagome, that much is clear."  
  
"I know." The hanyou said wiping his tears with his sleeve. "That bastard won't get her." He was about to stand up when Sesshoumaru pulled him back down.  
  
"You can stay here with me. I have room enough for you. I doubt that you want to go back to her house." He said softly. Inuyasha gave him a nod.  
  
"Thanks, Sesshoumaru." The brotherly moment was interrupted by a knock on Sesshoumaru's door. He got up and opened it. There stood Kikyo.  
  
"I figured he'd run to you." She said coldly. Sesshoumaru smiled bitterly.  
  
"He didn't. We found him and I brought him here. In fact, I don't feel like talking to you so I'm going to close the door now." He said bluntly. He was about to shut it when Kikyo put her hand on it.  
  
"That was extremely rude--" The door slammed in her face and she heard his last comment.  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome ran to the shrine. She heard him yelling to her and she wanted to stop so badly. She heard Ami cry out his name. Did he only use her and pretend to hate Kikyo? Yes, that had to be it.  
  
"How could he be so cold?" She cried harder at the thought of their kiss. "He took that away from me and.. look at what happened." She continued crying, even after she got home. Mrs. Higurashi asked about Inuyasha and Kagome only cried harder.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome wanted to lie but it all came out before she could stop it. "Dear, it sounds as if he didn't want it. You know, come to think of it.. something similar happened to me." Kagome looked up at her mother. "I was going steady with your father at the time. This girl wanted him to go back out with her, but he told her no. She was determined to split us up. You're story sounds exactly like mine. I finally allowed him to speak to me. He told me the truth."  
  
"But what I saw--"  
  
"Was probably all that jealous girl's idea to split you two up." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "When did you two develop those feelings?"  
  
"Today.. but.." Kagome started crying again. She couldn't help it. Half of them were relief.. but what happened to Inuyasha? She didn't hear him out.. would he forgive her? Or worse.. what if she can't look at him anymore? "What do I do?"  
  
"Thats entirely up to you, Kagome. Think of how you felt around him. See how much you really love him." Mrs. Higurashi stood up.  
  
"Mom? When and if we make up.. will Inuyasha still be able to live here? I mean, you trust us, right?" Kagome looked at her mother and more tears spilled out.  
  
"Of course I trust you, Kagome. Not only that, but you have to learn about right and wrong choices on your own. I'm only here as a guide because I would refuse to send you off into a world without advise." She said, leaving the room. "Dinner is in an hour if you feel like eating." Kagome didn't feel like eating at all. All she wanted to do was cry. What if her mother was wrong? This was like something Ami told her about.  
  
Lost love.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 9! Yay!  
  
Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	10. Hard Feelings

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: Hard Feelings  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome walked to school in the worst mood ever. Inuyasha was in her ever thought. How was she going to concentrate on the test in History today? She bit her lip and looked at her feet drag along the ground.  
  
"Kagome-san? I heard about what happened." Kouga said. Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It really isn't any of your business!" She cried, starting to run away from him. She blinked against the wind and the stinging of her tears.  
  
"Kagome?" She heard a different voice ask. She bumped into someone and fell backwards. She wished that she fell unconscious. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for running into you like that." She looked up to see Hojo smiling down at her. She accepted his help and hid her face in her bangs. He lifted her face up with a hand and frowned.  
  
"Its nothing.." Her voice cracked. He let go of her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Nothing is something to cry about? Since when?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm.. fine." She forced herself to smile one small smile at him. "Thanks and.. uh.. I'm sorry for running into you."  
  
"No problem." He let her go. It wasn't his business. He saw Kouga looking really pissed off, start back up after the incident.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Here comes Kagome." Haruki took one look at her friend and frowned. "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome didn't answer right away. She looked away from them and closed her eyes.  
  
"Inu--" She broke into tears right in front of the hanyou, who just arrived.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered. He decided to stay away from her. She apparently didn't want to hear him out. Besides, what would he say to her?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I would tell you, but I didn't get it from the angle someone else did." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. He was about to walk away when he felt her eyes on him.  
  
"Wait.." He looked over his shoulder. "I-I should let you explain.." She held her hand out to him. She was on her knees, her hand reaching out to him, who was looking back.  
  
"I would never hurt you, Kagome." He said in his usual tone. "You just have to believe that."  
  
"Tell me what happened." She said, standing up. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll believe whatever you tell me because I believe in you." He stared at her.  
  
"Maybe somewhere else. Privately. She may be watching and planning something else." He walked away from her. Sango and the others watched, confused.  
  
"Are you two.."  
  
"Haruki!" A boy shouted to her.  
  
"Haru?" Haruki stood up with tears in her eyes. "Haru!" The two embraced.  
  
"Its so nice seeing you again. Sorry if I worried you while I was in the hospital." He grinned sheepishly. Haruki smiled.  
  
"Thats okay."  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" He pointed to the sad-looking Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yeah." He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" She smiled at him and he hugged her. He heard a deep growl behind him. Turning around, he saw a boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, dog ears, and claws. "Uhh.."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in surprise. "Why are you growling?" She was still locked in Haru's embrace.  
  
"Move your hands." He picked the boy's hands off Kagome and watched him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She hugged him quickly. "Please tell me now!"  
  
"Kikyo did it. Kouga and her had it all planned out. She got me and he got you. They weren't expecting resistance." He said with a growl.  
  
"I'm relieved." Kagome said softly. "I thought you still.." Tears resurfaced. Inuyasha twitched.  
  
"No! No! No crying!" He wiped her tears away with his clawed fingers. "Stop it! No!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome laughed. Haru and the others all had the same looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Haru!" They heard Ami call. She was dragging Sesshoumaru along behind her.  
  
"Ami?" He asked, slightly taken aback by her change. "Since when?" He crossed his arms and she smiled.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" Sesshoumaru asked moodily. Ami put her finger to her lips. Haru looked at him then at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"They're brothers." Haruki said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a half- smile. Sesshoumaru returned it and whispered something to Ami then left. She smiled at them.  
  
"Well, it seems that we've got to get caught up on things." Haru looked back to see one girl and one guy that he didn't know. Shippou was there and so was Sango.  
  
"You know Shippou and Sango. The other two are Rin and Miroku." Kagome pointed to each in turn.  
  
"I see." They all turned back to each other then they heard something disturbing.  
  
SLAP!  
  
They turned back to the others and saw Miroku laying on the ground with a lovely red mark on his cheek. Sango dusted her hands off and stepped on him, on the way to the others. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Miroku, I'm pretty sure you deserved it." He said.  
  
"Its almost time for homeroom." Ami said, tapping the face of the watch on her wrist.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome sat down and turned around, smiling at Haru then at Inuyasha. Miroku was still rubbing his cheek, but the red mark had faded. Kagome passed a note to Haru from Haruki.  
  
"She said wait until after this class to read it." She whispered. He nodded. "Respond at lunch."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The first part of the day went by pretty fast for Kagome. She took her seat next to Inuyasha and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm happy that we don't have any problems anymore." She said quietly. "Especially since my mom told me what happened to her and my dad. She seen the exact same thing I saw. I cried--" Inuyasha put his hand under her chin. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were saddened and he felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He whispered. She gasped.  
  
"It isn't your fault!" She said, tears threatening. "It's Kikyo's!" Ami and Sesshoumaru watched with secretive smiles on their faces. Haruki, Haru, Sango, Miroku, and the others stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off him!" You-know-who said in a pissed off tone. Kagome looked up and suddenly, her tears disappeared in her anger.  
  
"Kikyo, you little--" Kagome started. Inuyasha growled at Kikyo and put his hand over Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Get lost." He stated bluntly. Kagome and the others were surprised at how relaxed he seemed.  
  
"But--"  
  
"You heard him, get lost." Kagome said after she removed his hand from her mouth. Kikyo and Kagome glared at each other for over two minutes before Kikyo finally left.  
  
"He will be mine."  
  
"Thats what you think." Kagome smirked. Sango and the others stared at them closely. All except for Ami and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, what's going on that you haven't told us?" Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well.." She started. Sango smiled.  
  
"I know! You and Inuyasha are together?" She seemed excited about it, Kagome noted. She nodded and the others were quite shocked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Haruki demanded. Shippou sighed.  
  
"She doesn't need to tell you everything that goes on in her life." He said defensively. "She was probably waiting until the right moment."  
  
"Thank you, Shippou, and as a matter of fact, I was waiting." She smiled.  
  
"For what?" Haru asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just the right moment.. but I guess you know now." Ami smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by now?" She asked with a side glance at Sesshoumaru. "We even know what happened and how." Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"I'd rather not be reminded of that." He said coldly. Kagome tugged on one of his ears.  
  
"Its through. I don't even see the point in mentioning it."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kagome walked home in a slump. Inuyasha said that he wanted to stay with his brother for a week or two. She hugged her books to her chest and quickened her pace. Someone stepped in front of her and stopped her from walking.  
  
"Kagome-san!" She looked up and into the blue eyes of Kouga. "How are you feeling?" She frowned and stepped to the side, continuing her walk home. "Kagome-san! Wait!" He ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. She tried to pull away from him but couldn't. "How are you feeling?" He repeated slowly.  
  
"Fine, Kouga, now let go of me!" She felt him pull her closer to him. "Let go!" She squirmed in his grasp and tried to get free.  
  
"I don't want to let you go, Kagome. I want to hold you like this." He pulled her into an embrace. Kagome froze in place. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. She went rigid.  
  
"K-Kouga.." She stuttered. "L-let go of me.." No one but Inuyasha was able to hold her this way. She hoped that he would just let go and leave.  
  
"Kagome-san, loosen up." He pushed her away slightly and held her at arms length. She dropped her books to the ground and stared at him in horror. She knew what he was going to try and do.  
  
"I-I.." Her moments with Inuyasha flashed through her head. His embrace was so warm, caring.. "LET GO!" She cried, pushing him away from her. She grabbed her books and tried to run away. He lunged at her and growled low in his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't want you, Kagome-san." He said angerly. She wasn't about to believe him over the person she loved. "He loves Kikyo." Even if she knew it wasn't true, those words hurt her so much.  
  
"Get off me!" She squirmed. "Leave me alone!" She slapped him square in the face and when he fell back in shock, she took that chance to run away. She grabbed her books yet again and ran as if the devil was on her heels.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha walked toward his brother's apartment. He knew that he needed to make it all up to Kagome. He hurt her so much.. caused her pain. He sighed and shook the thought from his head. If Kouga laid one finger on her, he'd beat the living shit out of him. 'He deserves it..' Inuyasha thought, kicking a stone. 'It's not supposed to be this way. We're supposed to be happy, no matter what. We have to trust each other. But without trust, where is the relationship going to end up? I heard that one from mom.. She was wise like that.' He thought fond thoughts about his mother then. Maybe he wouldn't go straight to Sesshoumaru's apartment. He started walking toward the park. He knew his way around the entire city. It had been his home for so long.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He turned around to see Kagome, running toward him with all the speed she could muster. "Inuyasha.." He smelled the scent of tears and saw that her eyes were filled with panic and a few tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" He stopped her and hugged her to him, stroking her black hair.  
  
"K-Kouga.." She started, hugging him tighter. "He almost tried to kiss me!" She let out a sob. Inuyasha growled but continued trying to calm her down enough to get everything the stupid demon did to her.  
  
"So, you slapped him?" She nodded and hiccuped. He was still holding her to him. He held her all through the story. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so much safer in his embrace. She felt as though everything was going to be right.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope you like it. I wrote most of this in one day. I had extreme writer's block on this fic. The longest writer's block I've ever had.. I think. ^.^; Please review. Could use some more.  
  
-Jess- 


	11. Field Trip

-High School Blues-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
-Author's Notes- All I want is for you readers to like my work. That and it's fun to write for you. Besides, I like writing.  
  
^_^;  
  
Adam - You loved my fic so much, you reviewed twice! -_-; Thank you for reading and I'm glad you liked!  
  
PeachesDani - I hope I do too. *shakes head* Thats what really gets me.  
  
Kangi55 - Thank you for that review. I liked that last chapter. I thought it would be an interesting idea.  
  
amy17 - I'm trying my best! Is the word you wanted awesome?  
  
Tracey - That 'WOW!' nearly made me fall out of my chair! ^_^; Being the klutz that I am, I'll go finish the chapter..  
  
Katherine/Megan Jones - Thanks!  
  
Kagome Fan1 - No! It is not over until I say it is!  
  
lilkagievixen - Glad you're happy. I'm sitting here with writer's block.. I'm fixing it as best as I can.  
  
eX Driver Liz - I agree with you. As much as I wanted him to get slapped, it didn't happen.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11: Field Trip  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha and the group got on the bus, looking forward to that day for some odd reason. Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other secret smiles as they slid into their seats at the front of the bus. Her hand found his and they blushed slightly. Kouga and Kikyo walked past with jealous looks on their faces.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to know that.. well.." He tried to find the right words because nothing really suited his feelings. She smiled at him.  
  
"It's okay, Inu-kun." He shook his head.  
  
"I-" Why was this so hard? Just three little words. "I love you." There! He said it! Her smile stayed on her face and her eyes brightened.  
  
"I love you, too." He smiled back awkwardly at her. He had been like this for the last few days. Inuyasha had given Kouga a nice beating before, just for touching Kagome and trying to force her into something she didn't want. Their feelings did nothing but grow stronger since then. Kagome felt right in his arms. There wasn't any denying. Anyone who saw them said that they belonged together. You could sense the aura. Sango and Miroku had gotten together and were constantly talking to each other. Haruki and Haru had also gotten together, that much was clear. Shippou and Rin had signs of a future relationship. Sesshoumaru had finally yielded to Ami's gentleness and decided that he would give being less cold a try. Things were looking up. Not only that, but Kikyo had finally given up and decided to try and go out with the new student, Naraku. She was still hooked on Inuyasha, but she was trying to give it up. Things were getting better yet.  
  
"Time to take roll." Their teacher said blandly. He hated coming on field trips with these children. He sighed and started it. By the time he got half-way, he realized that most students were asleep and some of them were snoring. He pointed out all of them and told the driver to start the bus. Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his eyes. Had the teacher finished roll call? Must be. He wasn't saying anything. All he was doing was sitting there sulking.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe all of us fell asleep on him again?" She looked around and nodded, confirming that he was right.  
  
"This time, there was only one person awake and that was Koto." She smiled at him and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and they sat that way for the entire bus ride. They were oblivious to the noise on the bus. Everyone was talking loudly to the person next to them, or they were screaming to another person that was either further up or further back.  
  
"Y'know, the noise hurts my ears." Inuyasha said with a sigh.  
  
"Aww.." She picked her head up and he blinked, looking at her. She traced her finger along the closest ear and giggled when he purred. It was so cute. A dog demon, purring. She almost laughed at the thought of it. Then he removed her hand from his head and frowned at her.  
  
"Stop it with the ear thing, Kagome." He said sternly.  
  
"But its so cute when you purr!" She exclaimed. He growled.  
  
"I do not purr!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!" He growled and she glared at him.  
  
"You do too." She argued.  
  
"No, I don't." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How original." She muttered, then she pulled his ear. "You do purr."  
  
"No, I do not." He said stubbornly. Then he detached her hand from his ear again. "Dogs don't purr." She laughed at him.  
  
"Well, then you're one of a kind!" He glared at her. "Because you do purr."  
  
"No." He argued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, you do, Inuyasha." She crossed her arms and glared at him. She knew he did purr but he was too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"No, I do not, Kagome." His gold eyes blazed with anger as he glared at her. She glared right back.  
  
"You're so full of pride." Just then the bus stopped and they were there. Kagome continued to glare at Inuyasha and he continued to glare at her. They got off the bus and split into their groups. Sesshoumaru, Ami, Haruki, Haru, Shippou, Rin, Sango, and Miroku were all one group.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Haruki shrieked in complete happiness. "C'mon!"  
  
"She's overly excited.." Sango said, sweat-dropping. "Please tell me the sugar-high effect will wear off."  
  
"Sorry. I think she might be like that all day." Ami said with a sigh.  
  
"Seriously?" Miroku asked, his eyes wide. Kagome and Ami both nodded.  
  
"I honestly don't know where her energy comes from, but it's a never-ending supply." Kagome said and they all groaned.  
  
"No.." Shippou said, putting his paw to his forehead. "I at least thought she would have gotten rid of that by now."  
  
"Shippou, what part of 'unending' don't you get?" Ami asked. Shippou frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand where she gets it from." They started walking before Haruki had a heart-attack from screaming at them.  
  
"To that wonder, no one knows." Kagome said. Sango smiled and nudged Miroku, pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"He wants some attention." She whispered in his ear. "From Kagome." He nodded then gave her a questioning look. "He wants to be the center of attention when it comes to her. That's the way he's always been and you know it. Isn't it so sweet?"  
  
"Yeah, sweet." He sighed. She gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" She asked, frowning.  
  
"No." He said with a small smile.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha chased Kagome around after she stole his lunch. She tossed it to Sango, who tossed it to Miroku, who tossed it back to Kagome. She ran as fast as she could, but Inuyasha caught her, got his lunch, and succeeded in making everyone laugh.  
  
"Stealin' my lunch. Kagome, you're lucky I went easy on you." She laughed.  
  
"Right." Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to him and pulled out her lunch. "What would Inuyasha do without his lunch?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha would steal Kagome's lunch." He said simply. She glared at him. "That way, they swaped."  
  
"Hn." Kagome took a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed. "Right."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha mocked her and she elbowed him.  
  
"Feind!" She shouted, throwing her apple at him.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the long wait to get this chapter. So very sorry. Anyway, if you want, I'll come up with a small next chapter that won't be that long and will just tell about their relationship and what happened. n.n  
  
I'd be happy to if you like that idea. Let me know!  
  
-Jess- 


	12. Graduation

**-High School Blues-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 12: Graduation

Kagome was nervous and she was tempted to bite her nails. Sango and Rin stood next to her, along with Haruki and Ami. They were nervous too. Inuyasha and the boys were in front of them on the stage. Kagome frowned and clenched her fists at her sides. She scanned the crowd with her eyes as she searched for her family. She found Souta quite easily, since he was waving his arms like a loon. That made her smile. She felt someone grab her hand. Inuyasha's clawed hand closed over hers.

"Don't worry." He whispered. He could smell her fear. He was a little nervous. His eyes located Souta as well. Mrs. Higurashi was standing next to him with tears running down her face. He understood a little why she was crying. Kagome was grown up now. She needed little guidance into the world with this. He tightened his grip then let go. It was time.

Kagome wasn't interested in going to the party. She just wanted to spend time with her friends. They all had a small party at the shrine waiting for them. Kagome had finished the sign and put it out front.

'Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. Watch your step in going up the stairs.

Higurashi Kagome,

Inuyasha,

Higurashi Souta,

Higurashi Hana,

Higurashi Goemon.'

Kagome sighed. Snow drifted down to the ground in little dots of white and covered everything in its white radiance.

"The shrine is so pretty." Ami said, her hand pulling Sesshoumaru along beside her. "Especially in the winter."

"It's my favorite season." Kagome said quietly. "There are the holidays, the family time, and sometimes snow storms can be fun when they're over."

"Yeah, I know. Building snowmen and throwing snowballs at passing cars is so much fun." Souta said with a grin.

"Have you ever tried to hit the person inside the snow plows?" Shippou asked. Souta shook his head.

"I've tried but it never works."

"I nailed one before. It wasn't too wonderful running away from those old badgers. I hate them. They try to take the snow away." Shippou pouted like a little kid and Rin giggled.

"Oh yeah, Shippou. Really creative." Haruki rolled her eyes. "Try living with a little brother who thinks snow is alienated and that if you touch it, you'll get a disease."

"I feel another hilarious little brother story coming on.." Miroku said, smiling. Sango sighed. Miroku was such a child sometimes. "I once hit the mailman with over ten snowballs."

"One day, he was under a tree, throwing snowballs at me. I threw one that hit the branch above him and it fell right on top of him. Believe it or not, he started crying and told me that he was getting eaten. He held onto me like a rapid dog hangs onto its prey." She paused. "It was so funny, yet annoying at the same time."

Inuyasha yawned. He was bored. It was after dinner.

"Kagome, can we play?" He pouted. Kagome looked at him from her position on her bed.

"Huh?" She asked, waking from her daydream. She was writing in her diary.

"Can we play? I'm bored.." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Get ready to go outside and I'll meet you downstairs."

Kagome yawned as the sunlight filtered in through the windows. She opened her eyes and her gaze went to the sleeping hanyou at her side. She gently pushed the covers off herself and got up, going into the bathroom for her shower. She came back in a towel and changed quietly, as not to wake him or disturb his slumber. The phone rang and she answered it, buttoning her blouse at the same time.

"Oh, hey mom." She exited the room and closed the door. "Yeah, everything is just fine." She walked down the stairs and peered out the window. "How much snow were we supposed to get, anyway?" Her eyes widened. "Seriously? Well, I'd better make us breakfast. No, he isn't up yet." She went to the kitchen. "'Kay, I'll see you soon. Love ya, bye." She clicked the 'end' button on the phone and set it on the table. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" She turned around and embraced him loosely.

"I'm fine, Inu." She sighed. "It's just that mom is going to be gone for a while. They're stuck at her friend's."

"How much snow?"

"God only knows." She rolled her eyes. "We get the house all day, if I'm guessing right. Would you check on Buyo for me? He always gets cold. Cover him with the blanket, if you would." He rolled his eyes this time.

"If you insist."

"Don't get jealous over a cat." She said sternly.

"Who said anything about jealousy!?" He asked, his eyes wide. "I am not jealous of that damned feline!" She smirked at him.

"Sure. Whatever you say." He grumbled and left the room. Kagome sat down in a chair and stifled a yawn. He came back in a few minutes later to find her asleep, her arms folded neatly under her head. Her breathing was even and slow. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, trying hard not to disturb her. He set her gingerly on the couch and sat down on the floor. He turned on the tv and got ready for hours of boredom.

Kagome poured some hot water into two small cups then set the teapot on the table. She looked up as Inuyasha walked into the room, his ears pressed back against his head and his amber eyes swirling with displeasure. She didn't know how long it would be before everyone was married and had families of their own. She couldn't say that she doubted Inuyasha's feelings for her, but she could say that she wasn't sure.

"Thanks, Kagome." He gave her a tiny smile, his silver-furred ears coming forward and twitching as he sat down. She nodded and looked down into her cup. Staring back at her was someone who she considered 'not her,' as in someone else. She couldn't believe that she resembled someone as evil and twisted as Kikyou. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "Somethin's buggin' you." He stated bluntly, leaning toward her from his spot at the table. "What is it?"

"Who do you see when you look at me?" He raised a brow but stared at her. Then he let out a chuckle.

"I see you, Kagome." He smirked. "I think you finally lost it. Who do you see?"

"I see someone who resembles Kikyou." She looked back up at him. His expression was completely shadowed by his bangs.

"Don't you ever say anything so completely untrue again, Kagome. It's bullshit, do you hear me!?" He stood up so abruptly that the chair fell back and made a loud 'TWACK' on the tiled floor. Kagome flinched and couldn't bring her gaze to meet his. "You're nothing like her! She doesn't deserve to be your servant or even be in your presence!" She let out a cry of surprise when he picked her up, out of her chair, by the shoulders. "You.. You're a wonderful person."

"I-Inu..yasha.." She was cut off as he traced her jawbone with his thumb. He hooked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"You saw through my coldness and my tough attitude. Kikyou could never make me feel the way you do. She could never bring me such joy when I saw her. The best part about waking up is seeing your face and knowing you love me. I couldn't ask for more." He took her in his arms, embracing her, holding her to his chest. "Being with Kikyou.. it almost seemed like Hell compared to being with you."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome felt tears cascading down her face. Her arms wrapped around his middle. Being so close to him.. it was intoxicating.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered softly. Her tears came more rapidly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." And he held her while she cried.

-

Two days later

"For the last time, shut up!"

"You can be so rude!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You're so childish!" And so ended another fued in the Higurashi Shrine. But where one ends, another begins..

-

Inuyasha sulked in his room, hiding under his bed and refusing to unlock the door. He had been in there for a total of two hours, three minutes, and seven seconds. His temper wasn't the greatest in the world.. but neither was Kagome's.

Kagome sat in the middle of her floor, glaring heatedly at her door. It was locked. From the instant she slammed it two hours, three minutes, and seven seconds ago. Heaving a depressed sigh, she got to her feet and unlocked it. She peered down the hallway both ways before exiting and softly padding down the stairs, to the door where she slid her shoes on and left the house. The air was cold but it would do her some good. She stopped walking, looking up at the tree that was so revered at the shrine. Any thoughts of anger and sadness seemed so petty when she stepped into the shadow of the great tree.

"Gomen." She whispered as she bowed slightly to the tree. A small smile worked its way to her lips. She had to apologize to the tree for being so negative in its great presence. She had done so since she was little and it was now like a tradition.

"Baka." A soft voice said behind her. She stiffened. "Coming outside without even a sweater. Do you want to get sick?" He placed his red haori over her shoulders and she could feel his warmth.

"What made you come outside?" He blinked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you out here?" He shrugged, looking the other way.

"Figured I'd sit under the tree and finally get some peace." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It wasn't my place to yell at you like that."

"Keh." He scratched his shoulder and made an effort to look annoyed. She giggled and pulled his haori closer around her shoulders. She smiled. When will he cease to be so cute? She was a little startled when Ami ran up the stairs, her eyes wide with tears running down her pale face. As soon as she saw them, she ran to Kagome and wrapped her arms around the young girl, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ami?" Her brown eyes went to Inuyasha as she wrapped her arms around her friend. She tried to ask what happened and what was wrong, but Ami couldn't speak. She only shook her head and tried to hold back her tears."Was it Sesshoumaru?" Ami let go of Kagome and fell to her knees, looking up at Inuyasha. She nodded slightly. "I'll kill the bastard.. What happened?"

"He.." She could only shake her head. "He said that.. that he didn't want to be with a foolish human girl anymore.." Inuyasha understood that comment, which he found awfully surprising.

"Calm down, Ami. He said it because.." He shook his head. "Just listen to his side of the story."

"I-I tried to ask why.. but he walked away and didn't answer."

"I'll go find him." The hanyou walked down the shrine stairs. Kagome frowned worriedly and pulled her friend up.

"Come on inside, okay? We'll get this cleared up." The girl looked so out of it. She could tell that Ami really cared about Sesshoumaru and found it hard to believe that the guy could say such a thing.

-

Inuyasha stalked toward the park, where he knew Sesshoumaru always went when he had a problem.

"You're a jackass, d'you know that?" He asked, crossing his arms when he stopped in front of his older brother.

"Just go play dead somewhere, Inuyasha." The hanyou ignored the obvious insult and got right to the point.

"Ami just ran to Kagome, crying because of you."

"Shut up." Inuyasha tried not to flinch at the cold tone the demon used with him.

"You're just a cold-hearted bastard. I shoulda known this would happen if she got with you. What was it, huh? Couldn't stand having a human's love? Not good enough for you?"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru's amber eyes swirled with anger and he growled, baring his fangs. Inuyasha merely stared at him. "That isn't the reason."

"Then what is it? You'd better have a good one for hurting her like that." He sat down, making it clear that he intended to hear it. Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, staring down at the ground.

"I don't want to be alone." Startled that the demon said something with any feeling at all to him, Inuyasha swallowed. "Humans don't have a long life-span. She'll die before I am even half-way to my age of death." There was another, longer pause. "I don't know what I'd do if I was to be with her for a long while and then have her.." It was clear that the demon had to get his emotions back under control before speaking once more, so Inuyasha took this time to stare at his 'cold' sibling.

"Imagine what'll happen, though, if you don't stay with her."

"I just don't know what to do.."

"Be with her, Sesshoumaru. If you love her, tell her so. That's what I'm doing with Kagome. I know that we'll out-live them but at least we'll be happy for the time being, right?" The hanyou frowned. "We might even get killed after they die or before they die. Who knows? Listen, I think this is wonderful for an emotional soap opera, okay? But not for me. This stuff isn't exactly my kind of thing."

"Idiot."

"Take my advice, _Fluffy_. What else have you got?" The hanyou frowned at him.

"I hate this feeling." The youkai growled, standing up. "You said she's with your woman? Come then." The two siblings walked until they came to the shrine stairs. "How are things working out with her?"

"Kagome? Oh, everything's fine. We've been having small fueds but we get over them after sulking for a few hours." Inuyasha gave him a toothy grin.

"You are a moron."

"Feh." The two walked up the steps. By the time they got up there, Kagome had Ami outside, playing in the snow. Ami was smiling and laughing.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Kagome-chan!" The girl grinned. "I hope Inuyasha can talk with Sesshoumaru.."

"Don't worry, Ami-chan. We're always here for you.. but right now, you're my enemy and I will plow you with snowballs!"

"In your dreams, my friend!" Ami let one fly and hit Kagome in the shoulder. "Hah!" She dodged one of Kagome's, only to get hit by one from behind. The girls stopped playing and looked back. The boys could see the trails where the tears ran down Ami's face. The girl stared at Sesshoumaru with wide, crystal-colored eyes. "S-Sesshoumaru.."

"Ami, I talked some sense into him for you." Inuyasha grinned. The youkai smirked at her.

"I apologize for what I said. But.. it was just that I may out-live you by decades and I don't want.." She silenced him when she began walking toward him. Then she broke into a run and tackled him. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as the two rolled in the snow.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou got hit with a snowball and looked back. Kagome was running towards him and tackled him much the same way as Ami tackled his brother.

-

_And in this way, I can finally say that my life is complete. What was most difficult in our relationship was faced without hostility. Though prices come with being happy, I wouldn't trade anything for the outcome. And this is the end of my High School Blues._

_-- Kagome Higurashi_

-

What an ending, eh? I know it took a long time to finish this but.. well.. Deciding was quite hard. I had to have some drama happen so I did this. This is the finished last chapter to High School Blues. Thank you all so much for the kindness in your reviews and for taking time out of your day.. or night to read this. n.n

-Jess a.k.a MysticBluAngel

Finished - 8 - 5 - 04 - 8:26 PM


End file.
